


Targaryen Reborn

by Drinor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Books, Dark Jon, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Gore, Incest, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jonerys, Lannister, Night King - Freeform, Rape, Rheagar Targaryen - Freeform, Robb Stark - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Stark - Freeform, Suicide thoughts, Targaryen, Time Travel, Violence, daenerys - Freeform, fight, kiss, tyrell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinor/pseuds/Drinor
Summary: Jon loses everything from the Night King but Bran and Kinvara come out with a plan to save everyone.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 199
Kudos: 323





	1. Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Hope for Westeros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948843) by [CastleColin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleColin/pseuds/CastleColin), [cmyatt01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01), [Longclaw_1_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longclaw_1_6/pseuds/Longclaw_1_6), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Jon Snow(Aegon Targaryen)  
He was standing alone in his room, crying and sobbing, he lost everything in his life, there's nothing left but only to join them I couldn't protect them, we all lost, I will soon join them he thought to himself as his tears roll down and fall in the floor.

His hands go to his dagger and place it to his heart, he wasn't wearing armor only a thin shirt as he prepares to stab himself and end this torture I'm Coming Dany, the door burst open and Tormund gets inside in a hurry and takes his knife, "Let Me Die" Jon screams at him but more people gets inside and take away the dagger, "Calm Down Crow there's still a chance to save your wife" Tormund yells at him and in that moment he stops resisting and looks at him shocked by his words.

"How?" Jon asked with high tone and hoping that what he said was true and not just a lie.  
"Your brother Bran and that red witch Kinvara said there's a way" he explained and Jon just nodded.  
He didn't trust them or maybe he couldn't let himself feel hope again, the whole Narrow Sea has been frozen and the white walkers were coming to Essos, they were in Volantis.

"Follow us" Tormund said calmly and Jon just start following them.  
They start walking towards a corridor which leads to the main hall of the temple,  
God please hear my pray, please let it be true, please I hope I can save her Jon prayed as the flashes of Daenerys dying in his arm came in his eyes 'My Sweet Dragon, My Love' she said that to him one day before everything went upside down and the life of Jon was destroyed.

He reach the hall with Tormund and sees a symbol in the center of the room, he never saw that symbol before it looks like a star in fire.  
He sees Bran near the symbol with Kinvara.  
"Jon, there's a way to save everyone to have a second chance" Bran said but was cut off by Jon "What is it?" Jon yelled.

"The lord of light has given all of us a chance, you will return in time, 7 years ago when you were still in Winterfell" Kinvara explained.  
Jon couldn't believe what he heard is that even possible he thought to himself and gets closer to them.

"Yes Jon, it is possible, you will return a week before we find our direwolves, you should know no one except you will remember any of this" Bran said with a neutral face as always.

Jon looks at him, "let's do it then" Jon said with hope in his voice.  
"Before you go, grab my hand" Bran said, Jon didn't understood why but he did it anyway, as soon as he grab it, he start seeing images of things he couldn't really understand and then he falls in the ground, barely breathing "what was that?" Jon asked a bit afraid of what he saw.

"You will need it Jon trust me" Bran answered.  
"Prince please stand in the middle of the symbol" Kinvara said and Jon goes in the middle.

He can't believe this is really happening I will save you my Dany, I promise Jon promised himself.

"Jon you need to understand that you should go to meet Daenerys only after she has visited the house of the undying all the other information are in your head right now" Bran explained but Jon didn't really understand what he meant but just nodded.

Kinvara walks closer to him "This ritual will hurt more than anything ever before" Kinvara said but Jon quickly answered "I don't care" he said and she nods and walks away until it wasn't in the symbol anymore.

She starts saying some words Jon didn't understand and didn't care to understand, suddenly the symbol burst in white flames, the flames start surrounding him but he doesn't move away I will Save You Dany he said same words over and over again in his head as the pain start growing in his body more and more pain.

He tries his best to not scream as flames are all around his body, the pain grows and grows and he finally open his mouth to scream in pain "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everything goes dark and he feels like sleeping.

7 Years Ago  
He slowly open his eyes, he doesn't understand at first where he is but then understand that is in his old room, he moves away the blanket over him and looks around and can't believe his own eyes It Worked and then he start feeling pain again but this time in his head, like something was trying to break his skull.  
"Ahhhh" he keeps his voice low and the pains suddenly stops, he tries to catch his breath and remembers his quest, he gets up quickly and start wearing his clothes when the door opens and Arya gets inside.

He looks at her and can't believe is actually her I wish I had more time to spend with my family the words Arya said to him before dying.

"Want to train Jon?" Arya asks innocently but Jon just smiles like never before and hugs her tightly,he feels tears in his eyes but quickly removes them before Arya notices them.

"Jon stop not so tight" she said and he released her quickly, "is so Good to see you little sister" Jon said with sadness in his voice but happiness in same time.

"Arya where's father?" Jon asks quickly remembering that he's not here just to spend time with his loved ones.

Arya looks at him confused but answers anyway "he's with mother in his room" she answered and Jon quickly goes to the door and opens it without a second hesitation.

He starts walking towards the room of his uncle and Arya was following him "Jon what's going on?" She asks but Jon doesn't have time to answer.

He reach his uncle's door and knock before entering "Come in" a voice call from inside the room and Jon opens the door and he sees Ned Stark standing near the bed while Catelyn was in the bed and gives him a look of hate.

He noticed her stare but doesn't care to say anything to her "Father we need to talk" he said before anyone could say anything, he noticed the way Catelyn looks at him with more hatred for calling Ned Stark 'father' in front of her.

"About what?" Ned asks confused, why he needed to talk so early in the morning, he never did that before.

"Father meet me in God's Wood, when you're ready we need to talk" Jon answered and shut the door, he finds Arya looking at him surprised and impressed "What?" He asks not understanding why she was looking at him like that.

"What did you need from father?" She asks and avoiding his question.  
"It doesn't matter for now Arya but you will soon know " he answered and waiting right next to the door for his uncle.  
"What is it?" Arya asks again even more curious then before, god damn not now later "Arya later please, after I talk with father we can start training" he answered trying to change the topic.

Arya wasn't happy with that but didn't try to ask him again instead walks away "See you in training yard" Arya said as she walks away to go where they eat.

He waits for a bit and the door opens, he takes two steps back and sees his uncle steeping outside with Catelyn "what is it Jon?" He asks confused.  
"Father, in the God's Wood" he answered and notice Catelyn getting even more furious with him but he doesn't care and doesn't want to deal with her bullshit.

They reach God's Wood, only them there, Jon takes another look and sees that no one else is there, Ned notice he's nervous "What's wrong son?" He asked still confused why he was acting like that this morning.

Jon looks at him and prepares to talk This will be hard he thought to himself.  
"Father, I know the truth" he simply said, Jon could see fear in his eyes but only for a short time, he wouldn't be able to notice it if he wasn't paying attention.

"Truth about what?" He asks a bit afraid but this makes Jon even more angry You didn't tell me because you wanted your stupid fat king to sit in the fucking throne Jon thought to himself.

"I know the truth uncle Ned" the moment he said that he could see Ned's eyes wide open and understood he knew the truth.  
"I'm the true born son of your sister Lyanna Stark and Rheagar Targeryan and my real name is Aegon Targeryan" Jon said and was looking at his uncle reaction.

Jon has respected Ned Stark his whole but he didn't know how will he react knowing that I know that I'm the true heir to the iron throne.

There was silence between them for a minute, no body said anything until Ned cleared his throat and spoke "Who told you that?" He finally asked.

"I will tell you and might sound mad but is the truth" Jon said and Ned nods slowly.  
Then Jon tells him about Jon's Arryn Death,Robert Baratheon death,The War of Five Kings, his death, Robb Stark Death,His own death,The White Walkers beyond the wall,Arya Stark becoming faceless Assassin,Jon becoming King in The North,Daenerys Targeryan and all their death in the end.

Jon looks at him and doesn't really understands if he trusts him or not but then Ned speaks "I believe you, the words Lyanna told me to protect you, no one knew about them except me, so yeh I believe you" he said and Jon was happy for it.

"What's the plan Jon?" Ned finally asks and looks at Jon "Bran told me to wait until Dany visits the house of the undying, I don't know why but I will do as he told me, that means I have to wait at least almost a year to see her again until then nothing suspicious should happen" Jon explained and Ned nodded not really understanding what house of the undying was.

Ned Stark was about to speak but Jon spoke first "I believe my mother left something for me" Jon said and Ned was surprised but understood why he knew that.

"Yes Jon your mother left something for you, is in the crypt" he answered and start walking towards the castle and Jon follows him, Jon himself didn't knew how he knew that information about what Lyanna had left for him in the crypt.

They reached the crypt and walks towards Lyanna's statue, Jon looks around and have the same feeling he had before in the past life anytime he was here alone or with someone else 'that he didn't belong here'.  
They stop in front of her statue and Jon looks at her I'm sorry for not coming here sooner Jon told that to himself as Ned takes a hidden chest from her grave.

"Lyanna left this for you" Ned said with sadness in her voice, Jon opens the chest and sees a letter, a sword but most importantly a dragon egg.

He grabs the letter first and start reading  
"My Dear Aegon, if you're reading this that means Ned has told you the truth, you should know that me and your father loves you and will always love you, I know you will be a good man and a great king, I hope you can hatch the egg, help your family Aegon.  
I love you my Son.  
Your mother Lyanna Stark.

He feels tears rolling down his cheek but moved the letter away before the tears fell down in the letter, Jon didn't knew about the existence of this chest in the past life and he still couldn't understand how he knew now.

"She loved you Jon" Ned said trying to make him feel better, Jon looks up and sees Ned in the face again "Thank You father" he answered and Ned was happy to hear him call him father after everything.

Jon looks at the other things and noticed the sword, he looks at the sword and understands which sword it is "Blackfyre" he said quietly impressed by the sword.  
"A Targeryan sword for you" Ned said and Jon smiles at that and looks at the egg, he takes the egg in his hand and noticed that is warm.

"I will hatch the egg, tomorrow so when I need to leave for Astapor, I can just fly" he said happy about this.  
We can have four dragons, that's amazing Jon though to himself and noticed the egg was white with a bit of dark color around.

"You know how to hatch it?" Ned asked surprised.  
"Yes, all needed is a true dragon's blood". Jon answered with a smile.

Let me know what do you think about this story in the comments.


	2. The Truth

Jon Snow  
He was in training yard watching Robb beating the crap out of Theon, "I yield" Theon shouted and Robb helps him to get up, Jon start walking towards him and notice Arya looking at him, she was near them looking at them fighting like she usually does, he saw Ned Stark with Catelyn looking at him as he start walking towards Robb.

Robb looks at him with a smile "Want a fight Stark?" Jon asked with determination tone.  
Robb looks at him in disbelief "Very well Snow" he answered sure that he would win this.

Jon takes a sword and stands in front of Robb, 10 feet away from him,"you can't win Snow" Theon said with a mocking voice.

Robb makes the first move and aim at his left shoulder, Jon dodge very fast in his right and put his sword close to Robb's neck, he hears everyone gasped, how easy he defeated Robb "Congratulations Jon" Arya shouted, Jon is happy for that but he's not done.

Robb looks at him surprised but smiling "That was very good Jon" he stated and is about to walk to leave the training sword in his place.  
"Robb I want another fight, you, Theon and Ser Rodrik against me" Jon said with a smile and Robb turns around almost thinking that he heard him wrong.

"I agree, Ser Rodrik, let's see how good Jon is" Ned Stark said from the stairs and was walking downstairs and getting closer to them.  
Rodrik looks at him confused but does what he said, Theon walks close to Robb and so does Rodrik, Jon start walking to the other swords and everyone thought he would change his sword but instead he takes a second one to use both of them.

"Good Luck Jon" Arya shouted, he smiles at her and is ready for the fight.  
Robb stands in the middle while Theon was on his right and Ser Rodrik on his left, Jon keeps his sword up and carefully studies who will attack first, Theon attacks first and Jon use his left sword to block it, Ser Rodrik attacks immediately but Jon just dodge his attack and punch Theon in the face and makes him fall in the ground, everyone was surprised to see Jon more angry and brutal then before.

Robb attacks as well, Jon uses his right sword to block and Rodrik as well in Jon's left but Jon takes a step back and quickly attacks Rodrik and seperates him from Robb for a few seconds and he uses them to kick Rodrik behind his leg and make him fall in the ground, Jon quickly puts his left blade close to his neck and uses his right blade to not let Robb attacks immediately.

Jon starts making circles around Robb but Ned could see Jon was just toying with Robb, Jon attacks very quickly, he uses his right sword to move away Robb's sword and with his left sword he put it close to his neck.

"You're amazing Jon" Arya said loudly, Robb and Theon looks at Jon like they don't even know him but Jon wasn't done yet, he sees Uncle Ned was very close to them, there were too many people actually watching them right now, he looks at Ned "Want a fight Lord Stark" he asked with a smile.

He noticed the way Arya looks at him confused but smiles again "Very well Jon" Ned answered and starts walking towards him, he choose a sword but before fighting "One condition Jon" he said and Jon nods "you will fight against me,Robb,Theon and Ser Rodrik" Ned said and the others looks at him dumbfounded, "father are you trying to kill Jon?" Robb asks surprised by his father request.

"Is alright" Jon said as he start looking at them taking their position "You're the best Jon" Arya shouted and he noticed that even Sansa with Septa Mordana were watching them.

Jon raises his swords and looks at them waiting who will attack first, then Ser Rodrik,Robb and Theon attack in same time, Jon makes a few steps back from their attacks trying to separate them, after the first attack Rodrik attacks immediately again and Jon immediately blocks his attack with his right blade and punch him in the face and he falls in the ground "I yield" he screams, Ned then attacks him from behind but Jon uses his left blade to block it and moves in his right side and kicks Ned Stark behind his leg and he falls in the ground as well.

Now only Theon and Robb were left but they just throw their swords in the ground and give up.  
Everyone watching them start clapping for Jon except Catelyn, he goes to Ned and offers his hand, Ned smiles at him and takes the hand and gets up.

"You're very good Jon" Ned said with pride in his voice, Jon smiles at him and looks at Robb who was smiling as well "Lord Stark, I would like go to my room" Jon said and he nods.

Jon reaches his room and locks the door, he walks to the chest and takes the letter to read it again while reading he feels tears in his eyes If we would have had 4 dragons last time we could have won Jon thought to himself as flashes of past life appears in his eyes 'Protect our Children Jon' Jon feels like he's there again Nonono this is not real as more things he saw appears right in front of his eyes For The Watch Jon keeps seeing things from his past life and voices in his ears You know nothing Aegon Targeryan Jon falls in the ground crying and shuts his eyes No I have a second chance in this, I swear Dany I will save you.

Jon stays in the ground and hears a knock in the door "Lord Stark wants you in the great hall for supper" the handmaiden said and Jon hears her walking away, he slowly gets up and leaves the room.

Ned Stark - After Jon left the Training Yard  
Ned was looking at Jon walking away Lyanna you would be proud of your boy Ned thought to himself as he watch him with pride in his eyes.

"When did he learn to use two swords?" Robb asks walking closer to him, Ned knew how but now is not the time to say that.  
"I don't know Robb" Ned answered without looking at Robb and that makes him to want to know even more how he's so good with two swords.

"I will ask him right now" Robb said and is about to walk away but Ned stops him "No, we're eating supper now, you can ask him while we eat" Ned suggested and Robb is okay with that.

I know will be hard to believe and I let your boy join the night watch and let him live amongst thieves and rappers like he was one of them just because I wanted Robert on the iron throne not him, I failed you Lyanna" Ned thought to himself, feel ashamed of what he did in Jon's past life.

Ned reaches the great hall, Sansa and Catelyn were already there, Ned sits near Catelyn and noticed that Jon wasn't here, he sees one of the handmaiden serving Robb "tell Jon to come here" Ned ordered, she nods with a smile and walks away.

Ned notices they weren't talking like they usually do, Maybe they are waiting for Jon to come here Ned thought to himself with a smile.  
"When did that bastard learn to fight like that?" Catelyn asks with venom in her voice, that makes Ned angry for calling him like that and especially with that tone like she was talking for Mad King and not my son Jon.

"Catelyn, He's not a bastard" Ned yelled at her and everyone fall silent, Sansa lowers her head,Arya looks at Ned in confusion and so does Robb and Bran while Rickon just looks at the others and Theon just keeps eating.

Catelyn was about to say something but Ned talks first "He's my son and you will treat him with respect" Ned said and no one dares to say anything.

The door opens and Jon walks inside and notice the tension, he doesn't say anything and just sits near Robb, the others start eating as well and look like the situation is return in normal again.

Ned sees Arya taking her chair and putting it close to Jon and Robb to hear their conversation, Ned was always happy that Arya and Robb loved Jon like their brother, Bran and Rickon loved him as well but they were still little kids.

After some time of eating and Jon having conversation with Robb,Arya and even Theon Now must be the time to talk Ned thought to himself.  
He gets up and claps his hands to get everyone's attention, everyone looks at him, Jon knows why he did that and nods.  
Ned knows now is the time to tell everyone the truth, "Master Luwin, send Rickon and Theon to their bed" Ned ordered, everyone except Jon looks at him confused and even master Luwin but he does it anyway.

After they left the room, "what's happening Ned?" Catelyn asks "Catelyn,Sansa,Arya,Bran,Jon,Robb come with me in God's Wood we have to talk about something" he said seriously and everyone understood that, all of them gets up without asking questions and follow him to the God's Wood.

They reached the God's Wood and it was close to the middle of the night and a bit cold, Ned stop in the front of Weirwood tree, he turns to his family and is ready to talk why they're all here.

Ned notices the way Catelyn looks at Jon and is probably the time to stop this This will be hard to tell Ned thought to himself as he's prepared to talk "What I will say right now, should not be told to any other souls until the time is right, Swear" Ned said with serious tone and looking at each one of them.

"I Swear" all of them said one by one except Jon and he walks closer to Ned and looks at them, "Jon, he's not my son, he's the son of my sister Lyanna Stark and Rheagar Targaryen" he finally said and everyone gasped.

After a minute if silence Sansa broke the silence "You mean when Rheagar raped Lyanna she had" Sansa was interrupted by Ned "No, Lyanna loved Rheagar, he annulled his marriage with Elia Martell and married my sister, Jon's real name is Aegon Targaryen" Ned finished and everyone looks at him surprised but Catelyn looks at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I...I.... I'm sorry Jon" Catelyn said and Ned noticed her calling him Jon, Maybe is the first time she ever called him Jon Ned thought to himself.

Jon didn't responded to her apology "You're still my brother Jon" Robb said with a smile and hug Jon, he returns the hug and Arya hugs him as well, Ned was very happy to know that they still looked him the same way.

"There's more to tell, everyone listen to what I'm about to say, might sound madness but is the truth" Ned said and has everyone's attention.

Jon nods at him and he start talking about everything that happened in Jon's past life.

After everything was said all his childrens and Catelyn looks at him like seeing a ghost.  
"Is the truth, the word Lyanna told me, no one ever knew them but Jon, he also in great details many things that would impossible to know" Ned said more to reassure them.

"What will we do then?" Robb asked looking at him.  
"Robert will send a letter after a week that he will come here to make me Hand of the King but I will refuse, he also wants a betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey" Ned said but Catelyn immediately said "I will never let my daughter marry that bastard Joffrey" she said with hatred in her voice.

"That won't happend " Jon answered instead of Ned.  
"Once They come here, we should keep an eye on Joffrey, he might do something stupid once he knows that we have refused" Jon said quietly and everyone nodded.  
"Now we need to sleep and Arya come with me I know you want to see what I'm about to show you" Jon said with happiness in his voice and Arya quickly follows him.

"I'm a monster" Catelyn murmured after Jon and Arya left, "Now you have a chance to fix it" Ned said to make her feel better and kiss her in the cheek before all of them walking towards their house.

Let me know in the comments what do you think about this chapter.


	3. A Dragon

Jon Snow  
He reaches his bedchamber with Arya, she was smiling all the time at him and that warm his heart and soul, is been some time since he saw her smiling but a part of him remembered her dying face in his arms, blood coming out of her nose,mouth and eyes, begging to end the pain.  
I wish I had more time to spend with my family her last words to him, he still couldn't get out of his head but a part of him telling him all the time I have a Second Chance that made him feel better.

He was glad and just wanted to meet Daenerys as soon as possible, to hold her in his arms again, to kiss her beautiful lips and her creamy skin, that thought made him smile and remembered that she doesn't remember him.

He made her love him before but he has no idea how to do that again, a part of him wanted to go to Pentos immediately but he knew that Bran said after she leaves the House of the Undying, Jon didn't knew why but knew there must be a good reason for that.

"What you wanted to show me?" Arya asks with a little smile.  
Jon walks to the corner of the room which was close to fire place, he opens the chest and picks up the dragon egg.

Her eyes widened when she sees the dragon egg and immediately walks closer to the egg, Jon can feel the fire inside the egg.  
"Is a dragon egg" Jon said softly with a big smile, Arya reach out her hand to have it in her arms but Jon moves it away "is too heavy for you" He said and Arya gets annoyed by it.

Jon puts the egg in the bed and Arya touches it "is cold" she commented with a sad voice.  
"I will hatch it tonight" Jon said and Arya looks at him in disbelief not really trusting him.

"How?" She asks curious, "all needed is a True's dragon blood" Jon responded looking at her eyes.  
She looks at him in confusion "what does that mean?" She asks raising an eyebrow.  
"All I need is a pyre" he responded and that made Arya even more confused.

"I don't get it" She responded making a face but Jon chuckle, "don't worry that's not your problem, I will hatch it tonight so when I meet Daenerys again I can go with my dragon" Jon said with a happy voice and Arya nodded understanding.

"You said Robert Baratheon will come here after a month, what will he do if he sees your little dragon?" Arya asks concerned and reminding him that maybe he should wait for that.

"Don't worry about it Arya, while they're here, my dragon won't be anywhere near Winterfell, I will make sure for that" Jon responded and that convinced Arya.

Arya looks at the colors of the egg "The egg is white mostly with a bit of black color, does this mean your dragon will have the same color?" Arya asked touching the egg and moving it around to look at all sides.

"Yes my dragon will have the same colors" Jon responded grabbing the egg and putting it to the fire place.  
Arya nods and gets up from the bed, "I think I should go to sleep now" Arya said with a tired voice, Jon smiles at her "very well, tomorrow morning we will train" He suggests and she immediately nods in agreement.

She walks to the door and opens it "Jon, you're still my brother" she said with a happy voice and closed the door.  
Jon was happy to hear that, after the door was closed, Jon felt the same feeling again, he felt all those years in Castle Black and some times in Winterfell, the feeling of being Alone.  
'A Targeryan Alone in The World is a Terrible Thing' Jon remembered the wise words of Master Aemon.

Jon sigh not really wanting to sleep I never once slept after I was killed in The Nights Watch, Can I sleep now? Jon asks himself and lays in his bed with all his clothes, nothing except the sound of the fire in the fireplace can be heard.

Jon was surrounded by people that loved him and yet he felt Alone, "Dany, I hope you have a good sleep and no bad dreams, we will meet again and this time we will win" Jon said quietly hoping that somehow Daenerys can hear him in Pentos.

Jon feels tears in his eyes and rolling down in his cheek His name will be Robb, Robb Targeryan Jon remembered the name Daenerys decided for their baby boy.  
"I Love You Daenerys" he said quietly and closed his eyes to sleep.

"They're all coming, they're coming to DragonStone and we can't win" Jon said furious but trying not to yell, "What can we do?" Tyrion asks with sad voice.  
"Nothing, we Lost" Jon responded and slamming his fist in the painted table.

Jon wakes up breathing heavily and sweating, he gets up from the bed and look at the egg in the fire, he looks outside through the window and noticed is close to morning Now might be the best time he thought to himself and he walks to the fire place and grabs the egg.

He walks outside and starts making a pyre with the wood that is used in fire places to warm rooms.

He puts the dragon egg in the middle and with a knife he cuts his arm a little and the blood falls around the egg, he removes all his clothes, he grabs a torch and throw it in the pyre and with the dragon egg in his hands.  
Let's hope this works Jon didn't knew how but he was sure this would work.

Ned Stark  
He slowly open his eyes, he looks at the window and sees that is morning, Catelyn was in his arms keeping him warm, she was still in deep sleep, he didn't wanted to wake her, he slowly moves away her hand which was around his chest and her head which was resting in his left arm.

He slowly gets up and starts wearing his clothes and thinking about what Jon said,he still couldn't believe that really happened and Jon was brought back to save them all, then he remembered Jon saying that he would hatch the dragon egg today, he decided to go to his room and talk with him but then a knock is heard in the door.

"My lord come to the training yard" the soldier said and he walks to the door and opens it and start walking fast in the corridor which leads to the training yard, the soldier was following him behind "what is it?" He asks walking.  
"I don't know my lord it looks like someone burned something" he responded not really knowing what else to say.

Ned reach the place and notice that there was burned a lot of wood, he couldn't see anything in what was left and then remembered that Jon wanted to hatch the egg.

"Clear that and nothing is wrong don't worry about it" Ned said with a lord voice looking at the soldier, he nods quickly and walks away.

He goes to the Jon's room and knocks first "Jon is me" Ned said to let him know that he wasn't a random soldier or handmaiden.  
"Come in" Jon responded from inside and Ned opens the door and the first thing he sees is the little dragon in Jon's lap.  
Holy Shit Ned thought to himself as he quickly closes the door behind him.

"Father, this is my dragon" Jon said happy and feeding the dragon with little pieces of meat.  
Ned smiles and gets closer but not too close, the dragon was very small, the same size as a cat, white body and black wings but Ned could see some blue color around his neck.

"He's very beautiful" Ned commented and Jon smiles at him, I never thought I would see a real dragon ever in my life Ned thought to himself.

"What's his name?" Ned asks looking at the dragon, he has brown eyes but Ned could see a bit of red color in his eyes.  
"Her name is Rheahara" Jon responded with a smile and moving his hand around his little head.

"Don't tell Arya or she will take that dragon for herself" Ned said with a funny voice and Jon chuckle at that.

"Don't worry about that and I really want to see her face when she sees a small dragon" Jon said and gets up from the bed and the dragon was standing in his shoulder.

"I will make sure no news of this dragon living in Winterfell ever leave Winterfell" Jon said with a serious voice and Ned nods.

"Jon, Me and Catelyn have prepared a new room for you, a better one and is close to Robb's room" Ned said and he could see from Jon's face that he was surprised by it.

I have left you to live in this small room long enough Ned thought and feeling guilty for not doing something before.  
"Thank You father" Jon said with a smile,Ned was happy to be called 'Father' but he knew very well that Jon might blame him for losing everything in his past life I never told him about him being a Targeryan and never told him about the egg that prince Rheagar left for him, they could have had four dragons instead of three but I let him to go and die in Night's Watch Ned said that to himself and feeling guilty and avoiding Jon's eyes.

Jon noticed that something was wrong and asks "everything alright?" but Ned just nods.  
"Follow me, let me show you your new room" Ned said walking towards the door.  
Jon puts his dragon in the chest and then follows Ned outside.

Let me know in the comments what do you think about this story.


	4. A Dead Past

**Jon Targaryen**  
He was following Ned through the corridors, no one was saying anything, Jon had Rheahara in a little box, Jon had a strong bond with Rheagal in past life and was able to command him by just thinking about it, it was easier for him now to communicate with his new dragon.

His uncle stops in front of a door and turns his head to Jon and smiles "This is your new room Jon" he said with a bit of pride and happiness in his voice.  
Ned opens the door and steps inside and Jon follows him behind, Jon looks around and is surprised, this new room was larger, the fire was burning in the fire place, the bed was a bit larger and there was food on the table.

Jon was happy for that but he knew very well this doesn't forgive what Lady Catelyn did to him for 18 years and Ned letting him join The Night's Watch and die there like a Bastard.

Jon escaped from his thoughts when his uncle broke the silence "Jon, I hope you like it?" He asked calmy, Jon nodded in agreement but didn't say anything to him.  
Ned understood very well that a new room won't change what his wife did to him and what he did and Ned really hoped he could earn forgiveness from Jon.

Jon told him that he had forgiven him but Ned knew very well he didn't and he would try to really not do anything stupid this time.

Ned cleared his throat "What about the dragon?" Ned asked Jon and pointing with a finger towards the box.  
"You can tell the others that I have him and don't worry my dragon won't be around here when Robert Baratheon comes here" Jon answered reassuring him that there was nothing to worry about.

"I'm sure Arya will love your dragon" Ned commented with a smile and Jon returns the smile and opens the box, Rheahara starts crawling around Jon's shoulder and looks at Jon like she was a little girl and looking at her father.

"Very well Jon, I will tell the others that this is your new room before Arya search for you in your old room" Ned said with a bit of funny voice.

Ned left the room and closed the door, Jon sits in the edge of the bed and looks at the fire, I hope you're alright my Dany, I really want to find you right now but Bran told me to wait and I will Jon thought to himself as he gets closer to the fire, he puts his bare hand on the fire and it doesn't hurt or anything.

Jon couldn't understand why in past life when he threw the lantern at the wight his hand was burned very badly, he couldn't understand what changed now, Maybe is because that I know that I'm a Targeryan now but that seemed like a dumb reason to him.

I will have to make sure that no servant will tell the King that there's a dragon here, Uncle Benjamin will visit us when the King comes here, I will have to tell him my plan for him and I hope Uncle Ned approves Jon thinking about his plan.

Jon still couldn't understand what exactly Bran did to him before he went back in time, Jon understood immediately that he knew a few things that he wasn't supposed to know and couldn't actually know and he knew them in great details.

"Ahhhhhaaa" his head start hurting again he puts his right hand to the side of his head where it hurt the most, it hurts like something was trying to break his skull from the inside, the pain keeps growing, he tries his best to not scream, he lays in the ground trying and not trying to break his teeth from the pain, "JON" he hears someone shout at him, he doesn't move his head to see who it was, the pain starts going away and he sees Robb in front of him concerned "Jon you alright?" Robb asks and helps him to get up and Jon sits in a chair near the bed.

"Do you need a master?" Robb asks and is about to get up and look for Master Luwin but Jon grabbed his hand "is nothing" Jon said but Robb wasn't convinced "Jon stay there I wi" Robb was interrupted when Jon start talking again "is because I was brought back this is nothing, Bran said I would have this pain sometimes" Jon lied but that seemed to convince Robb, he shuts the door and sits close to Jon and only then he notices the dragon.

"What?" Robb yelled and Rheahara screamed at him but Jon immediately told her to calm down, "Don't worry Robb, this is my dragon" Jon said and Robb smiled, he looked like he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Robb reach out his hand to touch him but she moves away from his hand "don't worry she just doesn't know you yet" Jon said and grabs Rheahara from the ground and put her in his lap.

"Her name is Rheahara" Jon said moving his hand through her little body, Robb smile even more "how large was .... Drogon?" He asked finally remembering the name of the largest dragon.

"Drogon was very big almost like the half of Winterfell" Jon answered and Robb's eyes widened in shock.

Jon looks at her then looks at Robb and notice there was something wrong "Robb?" He asks and Robb puts his hand on his knees and looks down "I'm really sorry Jon, for being an idiot in your past life" Robb said and Jon understood and was about to open his mouth to talk but Robb talked again "I should have been there with you, fight the dead together but instead I died and left you alone to fight the dead" Robb continue talking and Jon just looks at him without speaking "You died in Night Watch because of my father, it was his fault and I hope we can earn your forgiveness" Robb said with sadness and pain in his voice and not dearing to look at Jon.

Jon puts his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, we're brothers and this time we will be together" Jon said with a happy voice and Robb looks at him with a smile "yes We're brothers" Robb said and gets up.

"Come let's go to eat, my father told me to tell you that is time to eat" Jon nods and gets up and Rheahara wants to follow him.

"Take her with us, the servants will find out soon and father will make sure no words comes out" Robb said reassuring him that it was alright.

Jon grabs Rheahara and puts her in his shoulder and follows Robb outside the room.

 **Ned Stark**  
He was eating with his wife,Arya,Sansa,Bran,Rickon and they were waiting for Jon to come here.  
Theon ate before everyone else and went outside to train, that surprised Ned but he knew why Theon went outside to train before everyone Perhaps he wanted to be as good as Jon Ned thought but he knew way too well that Jon trained for a very long time to be that good.

Ned still hasn't told anyone else except Master Luwin and his wife that Jon has a dragon, he would tell Ser Rodrik and a few others and gather all the servants of Winterfell to tell them to keep their mouth shut about the dragon.

Ned knew he would be forced to tell some of them that Jon was a Targaryen but only that, no need to tell them that Jon comes from an another life.

The door opens and Robb and Jon come inside, Ned smiles at them and notice Rheahara in Jon's shoulder.  
"WoW" Arya screamed when she saw the dragon, she immediately gets up very fast from her chair which makes the chair fall in the ground.

"Can I touch him?" She asked and trying to touch Rheahara, Jon couldn't help but smile, Arya was smiling more than ever before, Ned couldn't remember Arya smile that much.  
Sansa and Bran gets up as well to look at the dragon from closer.

Jon sits in the chair and Rheahara stays in the table, the servants looks at him nervous and afraid "Don't try to touch her yet, she still doesn't know any of you but only Jon" Robb stated and that made Sansa and Bran take a step back but not Arya, she was looking at the dragon very closely and wanting to touch her.

"Please bring some food for my son and his little friend" Ned ordered and the servants immediately left the room to bring food for Jon and Rheahara.

Ned was grateful that Ser Rodrik wasn't here right now, Ned knew Ser Rodrik hates the Targaryens for what Rheagar did to Lyanna.  
He would need to tell him the truth very soon.

"What's her name?" Arya asks sitting very close to Jon and looking at the dragon.  
"How do you know is 'she'?" Bran asks confused.

"Dragons don't have a gender and her name is Rheahara and I like to think that it's a girl" Jon responded.

Arya raised her eyebrow not really understanding what that meant.  
Soon the servants came inside bringing hot meal for Jon, they brought a not cooked meat as well for Rheahara.  
"Thank You" Jon said, Ned noticed one of the girls blushed and left the room quickly.

Everyone start eating again except Arya who couldn't keep her eyes from Rheahara, she was eating little pieces of meat that Jon cut for her.  
"Arya eat or I will tell Septa Mordana to not let you outside today" Catelyn said seriously, Arya made a face and start eating her food.

Ned gets up from his chair "I will go to talk with Ser Rodrik and the servants and make sure no words comes out" Ned said calmly, Catelyn nods and Ned leaves the room.

 **Varys**  
Is been a day since Jon Arryn died in very suspicious way, Varys knew from the very beginning that someone killed him but he wasn't really sure who did it, he suspected that the Lannisters might have something to do with this but he suspected that Littlefinger might be guilty for that, Cersei has wasted her breath the whole day today telling King Robert to make her father Hand of The King.

Varys knew that Robert might be a king but he has nothing in control, hell he doesn't even have in control his wife, Joffrey was cruel and Varys knew he will be as mad as Mad King, sometimes he wondered why Myrcella and Tommen were so innocent and normal while Joffrey was cruel and mad.

Varys still remembered when Joffrey cut open a pregnant cat to see what was inside because he couldn't wait for the little cats to be born naturally, King Robert beat Joffrey so much that day that he even thought that Joffrey might die not that anyone except Cersei would care about it.

Varys knew that his plan to finally put House Blackfyre on The Iron Throne will be completed soon, the kid is learning and Jon Connigton really think that kid is the son of Rheagar Targaryen and Elia Martell, Varys had a few doubts that Martell might understand that he wasn't really Elia's son but in same time their desire for the iron throne and their guilt for what happened to Elia will be used against them and they will really believe it.

Daenerys Targaryen will soon marry that Khal Drogo, her brother is mad so is only a matter of time before The Dothraki just kills him and Daenerys is innocent who can't hurt a fly, she will end up as just an another wife and Targaryen name will disappear.

Blackfyre will finally have their revenge and their rightful Throne.

 **A Stranger**  
He was just outside Winterfell, he was looking at the castle from a far distance to see the whole castle.  
This place is very beautiful but harsh in same time no wonder she was tough as nails he thought to himself as a little smile grow in his face.

He was on horseback and finally reach the door which leads you inside, four soldiers were standing in the front of the door, he stops the horse and looks at them.

"What's your business here ser?" One of the soldier asks looking at him, the man was using a hood to cover his face and only his mouth could be seen.

"I want to meet Lord Stark" the man answered with a rough voice.  
"For what?" The soldier asked.  
"I believe my son is here".

Let me know what do you think about it in the comments.


	5. Father and Son

**Ned Stark**  
He gathered his master at arms and all the servants in his solar, he was looking at all of them, he could see confusion in almost all of their faces, he looks at his Master of Arms and he looks at him confused by all this.

Ned cleares his throat and gets everyone's attention "listen to me, some of you might already know, my son Jon Snow has a little dragon, I won't answer any questions how he got it, none of you will say anything about that, someone's dare to say anything to any outsider and that servant will be dealt with" Ned said with threating voice and most of the servants looked shocked by his threat and didn't try to say anything against it.

"You're all dismissed" Ned said seriously and everyone start leaving the room,"not you Ser Rodrik " Ned said and Ser Rodrik stops moving and turns his head to him.

He swallows before being ready to talk "My sister Lyanna Stark wasn't raped from Rheagar Targeryan, they loved each other and Jon is their son and Lyanna made me promise to protect him and you should know Jon is like a son to me Ser Rodrik" Ned finished and looks at Ser Rodrik for his reaction, the man looks at him confused but Ned can see he's not angry.

"If he's really your sister's child then my feelings for the lad hasn't changed, he will always be a northerner to me" the old man said quietly and Ned could see sadness in his voice for talking for his sister.

"Thank You Ser Rodrik and I would appreciate if you talk to no one about this and make sure no servant talks about it" Ned said calmly and Ser Rodrik nodded in agreement.

"You can leave now" Ned said and he left the room 'Promise, Promise me Ned' he remembered her words and wishing for her to be here and look at her son You deserved more than any of us sister, you deserved to watch your boy grow and become a man Ned thought to himself and he feels a tear rolling down his cheek and falling in the table.

I will protect him with my life Ned swore to himself and there's a knock on the door.  
"Come in" Ned said and the door opens and a soldier comes inside "my lord a man has come here and wants to talk with you, he said he has a son here" the soldier finished and Ned feels his heart in his throat when the soldier said the last words No is impossible, Jon didn't said that his father was alive in his past or maybe he didn't know Ned thinks to himself and he feels his hands trembling No no is just someone else he wanted to reassure himself and he looks at the guard.

"Bring him here" Ned ordered seriously and the soldier walks away, he swallows a huge breath and waits for the soldier to come back with whoever came here, Ned hears footsteps approaching but whoever was coming it seems like he was running, he sees the same soldier coming back "my lord we can't find him he disappeared" the soldier responded worried.

"Don't worry no need to look around the castle, he is only one man but tell everyone to not be reckless" Ned ordered and walks towards the door which leads outside his solar.

 **Jon Targaryen**  
He was walking towards God's Wood to pray for Daenerys, he reaches the Wierwood tree, he kneels and start praying with a quiet voice, "Old Gods please look after my wife Daenerys Targaryen, he's only a girl and deserves happiness, protect her from any harm and please look after the Starks they deserve to be happy as much as I and Daenerys do " he finished when he hears someone clears his throat behind him, "I hope they listen to you, Son" he said quietly.

Jon feels his blood runs cold as ice when he heard the last word, he knew it wasn't his uncle who talked right now but someone else.

He turns his head to the direction he heard the voice and he sees a man standing 25 feet away from him, he has purple eyes and white hair, his body was very muscular and his face was harsh but his eyes were sad, very sad.

He feels anger and happiness growing inside him in the same time "is so good to see you my" he was interrupted when Jon yelled "STOP", the stranger sight and Jon could see he was a bit hurt from his word.

"Who are you?" Jon asked angry but knowing very well who he was despite him trying not to believe it.  
"I'm your father Rheagar Targaryen" he answered and then there was silence and no one was saying anything.

How can he be alive, he's dead, he must be lying he thought to himself but he knew very well he wasn't lying, he remembered how people would describe Rheagar Targaryen as very handsome, not very tall and strong and smart.

Did Bran knew he would be here, if he was in my past life then why he never meet Daenerys or me.  
He thinks and he sees Rheagar moving closer to him "you look just like your mother" his father said with pride and happiness in his voice.

Jon smiles at that and remembered how people always said that he looked like a Stark more than Robb or any other of Stark children.

"Why did you do it?" Jon asked looking down and not daring to look at his face.  
"Did what?" his father asked back .  
"Why did you not make sure that House Stark knew about you and my mother instead you run away with her which caused the rebellion to start and Targaryen dynasty to end, your children with Elia Martell died because of your reckless" Jon said angry and trying to fight the tears.

Rheagar sigh "I know I was reckless but I saved your mother from my father and she send letters to House Stark to let them know about us" Rheagar answered quietly with a sad voice.

Jon didn't respond to that and didn't even knew what to say instead he just stands still in one place without moving or saying anything.

Rheagar starts walking closer to him Jon feels him hugging him, "I'm sorry my son, you should know that your mother loved you so do I" he said and Jon returned the hug "Thank You father" Jon responded.

Rheagar walks two feet away to look at Jon "you have become a man Jahaerys" his father said with a smile and Jon looks at him confused Why that name, my mother named me Aegon he thought "my mother named me Aegon" Jon said as he sees his father raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to name you Jahaerys and your mother agreed but I don't why she changed her mind" Rheagar answered.  
"How are you alive?" Jon finally asked.  
"When Robert Baratheon beat me in the trident the river took my body away, I woke up in a house and a man there told me he brought me back, he told that the Lord of Light isn't done with me yet" his father answered and that confused Jon even more if this is true why he never appeared in my past life why he never tried to find me or Daenerys Jon thought to himself.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner but I was away for a long time in new places, I wanted to know what the god or whoever wanted from me, I thought you died along with Lyanna" he said with sadness in his voice.

"How did you find out I was alive?" Jon asked, he sigh "I saw that in a vision, I saw a dragon among wolves that's when I knew that you must be in Winterfell and when I find out about the bastard son of Eddard Stark, I knew you must be the one" he answered with a big smile, Jon returns the smile.

"Call me Jon, I don't think I can get used people calling me by any other name" Jon said quietly and his father nodded.  
"There's something you should know" Jon said and his father looks curious.  
"Perhaps you should sit, this will take some time" Jon suggested and they both sit in the snow and Jon start telling him everything about his past life and that he wasn't in his past life and about the true enemy.

Jon finished talking and was looking at his father to see his reaction, there was silence and he wasn't saying anything, Jon could see he was thinking about what he just said.

After a minute of silence his father finally talked "so your plan is to Fuck my sister" Rheagar answered with a serious voice.  
Jon didn't knew why but he felt ashamed and lowered his head, his father start laughing "I'm just joking, if you love her that's good enough reason" Rheagar said and putting his hand on his shoulder "You told me I wasn't in your past life" Rheagar said more like a question and Jon nodded.

"That means something has changed or maybe I just died somewhere in your past life" Rheagar said but Jon didn't respond to that.  
I hope there wasn't any bad change Jon thought to himself and gets up "Robert Baratheon will come here after a month" Rheagar said with a smile and Jon knew exactly what he thought to do.

"No don't even think about it father" Jon said seriously and Rheagar looks at him "Why not, you told me how he is and I want to have revenge" Rheagar responded seriously.  
"No, you will ruin the plan, when Robert comes here don't try anything stupid and would be better if you weren't here when Robert comes here" Jon said trying to change his mind.

"Very well but I'm not going anywhere without you and if Robert is coming here that means a friend of mine is coming here as well" Rheagar said with a smile and Jon knew for who he was talking about.

Jon trusted Ser Barriston, he never meet him but Daenerys always said he was a honorable man but this is before he's removed from King's guard.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Jon said as they start walking towards the castle.  
"How did you knew I was in God's Wood?" Jon asked as they walk.  
"When I was being escorted by some soldiers I saw you walking towards this place and when I had the opportunity I start following you" his father responded.

A part of Jon still couldn't believe his father was really there, he didn't knew how to feel about it, he feels almost the same way like when he find out that he was a Targaryen and not a Snow.

He sees more soldiers than usual then he remembered that he didn't asked his father if Ned Stark knew about him being there.

He sees Robb approaching them "where were you?" He asks concerned.  
"In God's Wood don't worry Robb, where's Lord Stark?" Jon asked but he could see Robb was looking at his father not at him.

"He's in his solar with mother Jon" Robb responded still not looking at Jon.

"Robb, he's a friend of mine" Jon said, he noticed his father rolling his eyes from his words.  
He could see Robb didn't believe him but didn't said anything "I need to talk with Lord Stark" Jon said and they follow Robb inside.

 **Rheagar Targaryen**  
He reached the solar of Lord Stark, he remembered his son telling him that he was send to the wall his past life, that means he send his nephew to freeze while his pig friend used all the money of the realm to whore and drink even after seeing him laughing at bodies of my children he still saw him as a friend and a good king, this man has no honor and no love and Lyanna would kill him from beyond the grave if she knew that.

He sees Ned Stark standing there with his bitch wife who treated my son like shit.  
Ned Stark eye widened when he made eye contact with him and Rheagar knew he remembered him.  
"Everyone leave except my wife, our guest and Jon" Ned ordered with serious voice, his son Robb looks at him confused, "Robb tell the soldier there's no need to be in panic" Ned said to Robb before he left the room.

The door shut and Rheagar was trying his best to not go there and beat him to death "You remember me lord Stark" Rheagar said with a mocking voice and Ned just nodded.

"My son here told me a very long story, how you send him to the wall and he died there because he thought he was a BASTARD" he yelled the last part, he sees guilty in his face but doesn't care "That's true and I'm so" he was interrupted when Rheagar slammed his fist on the table "Don't you dare say that, you send your nephew, My son to freeze while your pig was standing on the iron throne, whoring, drinking and died like shit like he deserved" Rheagar states with rage in his voice.

Lady Stark was keeping her head down all the time not daring to look at him "Lyanna would be ashamed by you, how you treated her son and how your bitch of a wife treated my son" Rheagar said with venom in every word.

Ned didn't try to say anything to that, he knew all that was true and would be pointless and stupid to deny it "None of you deserve a second chance, you both deserve to lose everything all your titles and every shit your house has but my son is the king not me" he finished looking at Ned Stark.

"Ned Stark I will stay here with my son until he goes to find my sister and don't worry I won't kill your Pig King" Rheagar finished and looks at Jon, Rheagar leaves the room and Jon follows him behind.

Let me know what do you think about this chapter.


	6. DireWolve

**Jon Targaryen**  
It was night and he was trying to sleep, his father was standing on a couch, he was still awake, since his father insulted his uncle, Jon hasn't said a word with his uncle yet, he knew what his father said is true, he would never join The Night's Watch if he knew the truth How much different things would have been he thought to himself, his father told him that he won't move that much around during day and if he does he will use his hood to cover his violet eyes and silver hair.

"Do you think all others are sleeping?" His father asked suddenly breaking the silence, "I think so" Jon answered not really understanding why he asked that.  
"Very well, you said You're good with a sword so let's see" his father said seriously and gets up, Jon raised his eyebrow at his request but gets up anyway.

He understood his father didn't wanted to spar during day and get the attention of people like Ser Rodrik or maybe spread rumors that Rheagar Targaryen is alive in Winterfell.  
Jon follows Rheagar behind walking quietly to not wake anyone.

They reach the training yard, Jon put a lantern near where they would train to have more light.  
"Use two swords and don't hold back" his father said calmly and picks up a sword, Jon picks the same two swords he used against Ned Stark and the others.

Jon took his position, he could see there was sadness in his father's eyes "You have the same position as my friend Arthur" Rheagar commented, Jon never knew The Sword of the Morning, the only thing he knew was that he was very good at fighting, Jon knew he were one of the Kings Guard that protected him as a baby.

"I have been alive for 16 years Jon, I have trained almost everyday to be better and take my revenge against Robert Baratheon" just mentioning his name made Rheagar angry.

Rheagar takes a fighting position and is ready to attack, he's using only one sword, Jon attacks first, Jon swings at his heft with one sword, Rheagar takes a step away and then blocks the other sword with his sword, Jon tries to attack again but Rheagar steps away in time and makes a fast attack to hit his left shoulder, Jon blocks it in time with his right sword, Jon attacks him with his left sword but Rheagar moves very fast a blocks his attack with his sword and takes three steps away from Jon.

He's better than Uncle,Robb,Theon and Ser Rodrik were against me Jon thought to himself as he gets more serious, He's more muscular and stronger than me but I'm faster and using two swords Jon and Rheagar walk around each other waiting to attack, I really hope we haven't wake anyone with the sound of swords Jon thought to himself and is ready to attack, he attacks with his left sword to his right arm, Rheagar steps away but Jon immediately attacks with his right sword, Rheagar uses his sword to block it, Jon quickly attacks again and this time puts his left sword close to his neck, Rheagar looks at him with a smile full of pride "Yield" Rheagar said quietly, Jon moves away his swords and puts them in their place.

"You're very good son and I'm sure if I would have been your enemy I would have lost sooner" Rheagar stated as he puts the sword in his place and walks to their room.  
Jon knew very well that wasn't true, his father was stronger than him, he would punch me in the face if this was a real fight.

They reach their room "I won't have to hide like an idiot after Robert leaves Winterfell, even if rumors are spread that I'm still alive who in the world would believe them" Rheagar said calmly "I would" Jon answered and Rheagar laugh at that.

"How does she look like?" Rheagar asked looking at Jon and sits on the couch and Jon sits on the edge of the bed, "Daenerys is the most stubborn woman in the world, she's smart, she has a very good voice, she's the most beautiful woman in the world, she has violet eyes, she's a bit shorter than me, she's a true queen, she can have mercy when needed and be ruthless when needed" Jon said with a big smile on his face but Rheagar could see sadness in Jon's eyes.

"What about my grandson?" Rheagar asked and Jon immediately felt sadness and pain when remembering their sweet little Robb, he feels tears developing in his eyes, "he was very small, white hair and brown eyes but if you looked closely you could see a shade of violet in his eyes" Jon answered with a sad smile.

Jon sees his father hugging him "Don't worry Jon, this time you and Daenerys will get to see him grow up happy and strong" Rheagar said which made Jon feel better.

"Sleep now" Rheagar said and Jon listen to his advice, he lays on his bed and closes his eyes to sleep.

 **After 5 Days**  
Jon was with Robb and Theon training Bran who was trying to hit the target with a bow, nothing really happened between them, Jon at first had tried to avoid talking with his uncle, His uncle told him that what his father said is true and Jon has no reason to feel bad, none of Stark children meet with his father yet and Jon wasn't sure if he wanted them to meet him, Jon was sure that his cousins knew that his father was here except Rickon who still didn't knew the truth about Jon's past life and neither did Theon.

I really hope father doesn't lose his control when he sees Robert again that would ruin everything Jon thought to himself, he gets closer to Bran and moves his hands "Ready?" Jon asked looking at Bran who was holding his breath, he let the arrow go and miss it completely, everyone start laughing except Bran who was angry.

"Try again Bran" Jon said, Bran gets ready again but right before he let the arrow loose, an another arrow hits the target right in the center, everyone looks behind and sees Arya with a smile and bow in her hands, she bows and Bran starts chasing her, Jon still remembered when this happened in his past life.

Jon looks at his uncle and sees him talking to someone and he knew they would tell him about the deserter of The Nights Watch.

Jon sees his uncle walking downstairs towards them, "Jon, Robb, Theon a deserter of The Night's Watch is captured" his uncle looks at Bran who was collecting the arrows "Bran you're coming as well" Bran looks at him surprised but doesn't say anything.

"Let's go Jon, is time to find our dire wolves" Robb said quietly only for him to hear.

I really wonder how my father will react to seeing Dire Wolves Jon thought to himself as they walk towards their horses.

Jon still remembered how his father reacted when he saw Rheahara

'Jon and Rheagar reached Jon's room, "I have someone you would wanted to meet" Jon said with a happy voice and Rheagar looks at confused but then he sees the little dragon in the bed, he blinks once and twice and still sees the dragon "Do you have any idea how many Targaryens died trying to hatch dragons" his father said calmly and walks closer to the dragon and touch his little head.

"She's beautiful" his father said looking at the dragon, "her name is Rheahara" Jon said and looks at them.  
"Have you ever heard of The Tragedy of Summerhall?" His father asked with a sad tone, "yes" Jon nods his head.

"I was born when that happened and I was a fool chasing after Prophecys" he said and gets up, Jon didn't know what to say.

"How did you hatch it?" Rheagar asked and takes Rheahara in his lap, "I took the egg and put it in a pyre, I cut my hand a bit and my blood fall in the egg and then I burned the pyre and when the fire died out, there was a dragon standing there" Jon answered.

Rheagar nodded quietly and doesn't respond to that.

"I really hope to meet Ser Barriston soon, he was a very good friend and I'm sure he's still loyal to me" he said with a smile.'

 **After Executing The Deserter**  
Jon and Robb look around for the Dire wolves, he goes to the same place and sees it " A Direwolve" Jon shouted, his uncle, Theon and Bran reach them, Jon walks to the pups "A Dead direwove" Theon responded with a mocking voice.

Jon picks us the pups and gives one of them to Bran "we should kill them" Theon said and tries to grab the pup in Bran's hand "No" Bran said immediately and takes three steps back from him and hugging the pup.  
"Stand down Theon and put the knife down" his uncle ordered and looks at the other pups "You will feed them yourself, you will train them yourself and if they die you will train them yourself" Ned said seriously and Bran smiled at that.

Theon picks up two pups and Robb walks close to Jon "which one was mine Jon?" He asked, Jon chuckle at that "your direwolve was a boy" Jon answered, Robb looks at direwolves in Theon's hand "which one is a boy?" Robb asks.

Theon looks at him confused but answer anyway "this one in my right hand" Theon answered and Robb grabs the pup, Robb looks at Jon and he knew what he was about to ask "the name is Greywind" Jon said before Robb asked.

They're about to leave except Jon walks a few steps away and finds his pup "That one is yours Snow" Theon said with a smirk on his face.  
Jon smiled at that "yeh and his name is Ghost" Jon responded with a big smile.

Theon looked surprised how fast he named the direwolve but didn't say anything to that.

 **Ned Stark**  
They reach Winterfell soon, he sees his wife looking at him with a worried face, she was standing on the balcony, Ned looks at her and she nods, Ned knew the letter of the king to come here is here and they're coming to Winterfell.

Ned was still thinking about what Rheagar told him and his wife that day, he was surprised that Catelyn didn't try to say anything against Rheagar or Jon while she was alone with him she didn't even try to talk about it.

What hurts more is Ned knew Jon thinks the same thing but Jon is too humble and doesn't want to hurt his feelings, Ned hated that he was so stupid in his past life.

The moment Robert laugh at the bodies of Aegon and Rhaenys he should have known that he would not be a good king and didn't deserve The Iron Throne, instead he send Jon to the wall to make sure he would never have any claim and if he tried to do something after he find out the truth he would break his oath and would be punished by death.

He reach where his wife was "the king is coming here" Catelyn said and Ned nodded his head "is happening just like Jon said" Ned said quietly, Catelyn looks away at the direction of Jon when he mentioned his name.

"His father was right, in the past life all the horror that come to our family, all because I couldn't love a motherless child" Catelyn said with a sad voice and tears in her eyes.  
"I will do right this time, even if he will never forgive me" Catelyn said determined.

"You're right, I will do the same" Ned said and they walk towards the great hall to inform everyone about Kings Arrival.

Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	7. A Dance with Swords

**Ned Stark/Jon Targaryen**

He was standing with the rest of House Stark waiting for the King, his father decided to be in God's Wood while the Pig King is here, Ned Stark told them to be careful what they say to Arya,Sansa and Bran.

Rheagar told Jon to avoid Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan they had spend time with him and they might recognize the Targaryen look on him, Jon remembered from his past life that Jaime didn't recognize him and Ser Barristan never spend time with him.

Jon himself didn't wanted to spend time with the king or Queen or that little shit Joffrey, he might lose his temper and do something reckless.

"Open The Gate" a soldier shouted and the gate opens, he sees everyone coming inside, he sees The Hound and prince Joffrey and Jaime Lannister.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's Fucker" Arya whispers looking at Jaime

"Be quiet" Sansa said immediately looking at her angry even Catelyn give her an angry look while Ned was thinking about what Arya said.

Jon said that Jaime Lannister killed the mad king because of What he wanted to do, And in the end he tried to help them against The Night King, Looks like that man still has honor Ned thought to himself, the door of the carriage opens and the king comes out, fat and not really how he was before.

What the hell happened to you Robert, how could I ever thought you would be a Good King Ned thought to himself as he sees the King walking to them, Ned and the rest Bend The Knee to Robert.

Jon is the only one who deserves this Ned thought, Robert makes a sign with his hand and they rise "You have gotten Fat" Robert said with a funny voice and they both start laughing.

Jon was looking at Ser Barristan all the time, he still wasn't sure if he can trust him yet he didn't wanted to risk everything.

Robert walks to Catelyn "Cat" he said "My king" she responded, Jon noticed how Arya rolled her eyes at that.

Ned sees the queen walking to him You're the bitch who almost destroyed my whole family Ned thought as he kiss her knuckles "My Queen" he said with a fake smile.

Ned was looking at Ser Jaime when his attention went to the King "you must be the one who says that is Arthur Dayne reborn" The king commented to Jon, Ned was feeling nervous and didn't like this.

Jon was looking at the king You will pay with Fire and Blood Jon thought to himself and he feels his blood boiling inside, Arya and Sansa noticed that and look worried, "Not really your grace people just like to talk whatever they want" Jon responded calmly.

"I heard that you beat Ned, his heir and two others in the same time" The King said seriously, "yes your grace he beat me, Lord Stark,Robb Stark and Ser Rodrik who's a master of Arms" Theon said and Ned and Jon looks at him very angry while Sansa, Arya and Bran tried to keep quiet.

"Very well let's see if you can beat one of the Kings Guard" Robert demanded and Jon nodded in agreement.

God Damn Greyjoy you really have a big mouth Ned thought to himself as he sees Jon walking forward, the Queen noticed the worried face in the whole Stark family.

"I would wanted to spar with Ser Jaime Lannister" Jon said quietly looking at Jaime and avoiding Ser Barristan who was on Jaime's right, Jon could notice that he was looking at him in a suspicious way He better be quiet Jon said that to himself.

"Very well bastard but I will go easy on you" Jaime said with a smirk on his face, They both walks to an open area, large enough to fight, Jaime choose a sword, everyone looks at Jon and he picks the same two swords he used against Lord Stark and his father.

Almost everyone gasped when they saw Jon picking two swords, Robert walks close to Ned "Ha Ned let's hope your bastard doesn't hurt himself" Robert said with a mocking voice while Ned's full attention was at Jon He's far better than Jaime Ned thought to himself with a little smile on his face.

Jon was looking at Ser Jaime "Good Position" Jaime said and attacks Jon towards his left shoulder, Jon moves fast, he uses his right sword to block his attack and put his other blade close to his neck, everyone gasped how Jaime lost in a single move.

Robert start laughing looking at the dead face of the queen full with hatred.

"You're the best Jon" Arya shouted and Ned couldn't help but smile.

"Again" Ser Jaime demanded, Jon keeps his neutral face without showing any emotions in his face.

They take their position again, Jon could see Jaime was more serious now, they were walking around each other and Jaime was waiting for Jon to attack first, Jon start attacking with his right blade again but Jaime was keeping his distance, Jon attacks again but this time more closer, Jaime dodge that and uses his sword to block the other sword but Jon quickly attacks again in his sword hand and the sword falls in the ground with his blade close to Jaime's neck.

The whole House Stark and the northern start clapping for Jon, "You're very good Ser Jaime" Jon said with a little smile but Jaime didn't return the smile, "Jon Snow" some people start shouting.

Jon was about to go and leave the sword when he hears someone calling him "Spar with me Jon Snow" it was Ser Barristan who called him.

Shit both Jon and Ned thought, Jon turns to him "would be an honor to spar with Ser Barristan the Bold" Jon said calmly and walks close to Ser Barristan, Jaime walks away towards the queen and King.

Ned couldn't help but notice the hatred look in Queen's face while Prince Joffrey was just smiling with an ugly smile.

Jon could see that Ser Barristan was looking at him like he was searching something in his face, Jon wasn't sure if he could actually beat him, I hope you're right about him father Jon thought to himself.

Jon makes the first move, he attacks him to his chest but Ser Barristan takes a step back, Jon doesn't attack and waits for his attack.

Ned could see Jon was very focused on Ser Barristan, "This kid might be very good as a new Kings Guard" Robert murmur, Ned didn't like this but he was glad that Jon could say no to this.

Jon raised his sword towards Ser Barristan, Jon attacks him on his left shoulder, Ser Barristan blocks his attack with his sword and blocks the other attack as well He's faster Than Ser Jaime Jon said to himself, Ser Barristan attacks towards his left shoulder, Jon blocks it immediately but He tries to hit with his fist but Jon dodge in last second and uses his other sword to attack towards his chest but Ser Barristan quickly blocks it but Jon uses his right sword immediately and puts his sword close to his neck.

Jon raised an eyebrow "I yield" Ser Barristan said and drops the sword and all Northern start cheering for Jon, Ser Barristan pulls out his hand and Jon shake his hand "You're just like your father" Ser Barristan whispers to Jon, no one else heard and Jon's eyes widened in shock.

He feels his blood runs cold as ice, Ned noticed that as well "You have a very talented son Eddard Stark" Ser Barristan said to Ned.

Jon sigh in relief, Jon walks away followed by Ghost but no one else followed him.

**Ned Stark**

He sees Jon walking away, he was relieved when Ser Barristan said that to him I wonder if he actually knows that Jon is Rheagar's son Ned thought to himself.

"I want to visit the crypt Ned" The king said seriously to Ned, He nodded and they walk away.

They reach Lyanna's statue "God damn why you had to put her down here, she deserved to be buried where the sun can shine her face everyday" Robert said with a sad voice.

"She was my sister, she was a Stark, she belongs here" Ned responded looking at the statue of Lyanna.

Everytime he looked at her he could hear her last words to him Promise, Promise me Ned Ned keeps himself strong to not be weak in front of Robert.

"She belonged with me, that rapist took her away from me, I kill him every night Ned but yet he won in the end, he's there with her while I'm here with Cersei" Robert said and putting a feather in her hands.

She never belonged to someone like you Ned said to himself but didn't said it out loud.

"You have done it your grace The Targaryens are Gone" Ned said to Robert.

"Not all of them" he said with furious tone and Ned looks at him thinking about Daenerys and Jon.

"Daenerys Targaryen and Viserys Targaryen are still alive" Robert said and Ned was trying his headest to act surprised "They're Across The Narrow Sea, Viserys wants to marry his whore sister to a Dothraki in exchange for an army, they're coming Ned and we need to be prepared" Robert said seriously.

"Your grace The Dothraki think sea is poised water they would never cross even a child knows that" Ned responded trying to make things better for Daenerys but Robert didn't care.

"I need your help Ned I want you to be Hand of The King" Robert said calmly but Ned shook his head in disagreement "Your grace thank you for your generous offer but I have to refuse" Ned responded seriously.

"Why Ned?" The king asked surprised by his decision "your grace the south is not a place for a Stark, I lost my sister, brother and father in the South I don't ever want to step foot on Kings Landing ever again" Ned responded seriously.

Robert seemed convinced by his word "then I want to join our houses a marriage between Joffrey and your daughter Sansa" Ned shook his head again "No Robert, Since they were children I promised them they would choose who they want to marry and that decision is Final" Ned responded calmly Let's hope your Plan works Jon Ned thought to himself.

Robert looks at him surprised "Very well I understand" he responded not happy with his answers and Ned noticed that.

"Can we go to the feast now?" Ned said trying to change the subject and Robert smiled at that and they walk away.

**Ser Barristan**

That kid is just like Prince Rheagar how is possible, he shook his head from that thought, he was on the feast guarding the King but he knew very well there was no point on guarding him, his mind couldn't go away from what he saw no matter how hard he tried, He has the same look as Rheagar even fights like him, I need to talk with him alone Ser Barristan thought to himself.

He noticed that Jon Snow wasn't in the feast, he sees Ned Stark but what surprised him is that he doesn't seem even a bit happy with the King being here, he could see the king talking to girls and acting like a fool and not a king.

The KingSlayer didn't talk with anyone since Jon beat him twice in the fight.

He walks close to Ned Stark "Lord Stark" he said to catch his attention, he turns to him with a smile "How can I serve you Ser Barristan?" Ned asked.

"Where's your son Jon Snow I would like to talk with him?" Ser Barristan asked but he sees that Ned Stark wasn't surprised with his question like he knew he was going to ask that.

"He's outside in the Traning Yard" Ned answered, Ser Barristan nodded and walks to the door and left the room.

He sees Tyrion Lannister walking away from Jon Snow and walking towards him, he doesn't say anything to the Imp and is focused to Jon who was sitting outside with a sword in his hand.

"Jon Snow" he said letting him know that he was there, Jon turns to him and he could see Jon was dead serious.

"How can I help you Ser Barristan?" Jon asked walking closer.

"I would like to congratulate you, you're the best swordsman who ever lives" he responded with a smile, Jon smiled back.

"Can I talk with you alone in God's Wood?" Jon asked, he raised an eyebrow and was surprised by his request Perhaps there's something important he wants to tell me he thought to himself.

"Lead the way" he responded and he starts following him I have no doubt his father must be Rheagar Targaryen, that means his mother must be Lyanna Stark, that explains why Arthur Dayne was protecting Lyanna, he was protecting his child he thought to himself and is sure now more than ever that Rheagar never raped Lyanna.

They reach the God's Wood and he looks at Jon, he was about to talk but Jon talks first "Look behind you" Jon said with a little smile on his face.

He doesn't understand but looks behind anyway and he sees a Ghost in front of him, he blinks his eyes,once,twice and a third time thinking this is a dream, he's lost to word and doesn't even know what to say, is his prince right in front of him Rheagar Targaryen, alive.

He sees him walking closer to him, he immediately falls in his knees for his prince "Rise" Rheagar said with a smile, he gets closer to him and touch his shoulder to see if he was really there.

"Is me this is not a dream" Rheagar said with a smile.

"My prince, how .. how .. how are you alive?" He asked and taking two steps back.

"That's a long story but I will tell you sometime but I need to know if you're still with me?" Rheagar asked with a serious tone.

"Always my prince, I mean my king" Ser Barristan answered without a second of hesitation.

"He's my son Jaehaerys Targaryen and he will be king not me" Rheagar said, he understood why and nodded his head.

"I already knew that, he looks a lot like you" Ser Barristan said with a smile.

"I want to tell you something but swear to me you will never tell anyone" Rheagar said seriously "I swear" he responded.

Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	8. A Stranger

**Jon Targaryen**

He was alone in his room, his father had told Ser Barristan about his plan to put Jon in the iron throne, He gave Rheagar information about everything that he knew that is happening in Kings Landing.

Rheagar didn't tell Ser Barristan that Jon was from an another life, he said that would make things more confusing than they already are.

Rheahara would come every night to Jon's window to sleep in his room, Jon could feel her all the time, Jon couldn't understand but he had noticed that Rheahara was growing faster than she was supposed to grow, is been a month since she hatched and she was already larger than a dog.

His uncle had told him it was because of Old Gods, Jon didn't knew if that was true or not but didn't really care, the sooner Rheahara becomes a large dragon the sooner he can take the iron throne from that pig.

He often thought about what else changed, his father wasn't supposed to be alive, Jon often catch himself thinking that maybe his mother was alive as well somewhere but he didn't try to fill himself with hope.

Jon hoped that there was no bad changes, he hears a noise in the window and sees that is Rheahara, he gets up and opens the window, she immediately goes inside, Jon sits on the edge of the bed and Rheahara rests on his lap.

I hope the king doesn't stay long I'm already tired of him being here Jon thought to himself and lay on the bed and closes his eyes to sleep.

'Jon was standing on a big field covered with snow but the snow was red everywhere, he couldn't understand where he was, he was looking around but could only see endless red field, he starts walking with no idea where he was going, he sees Winterfell from a far and starts walking towards Winterfell.

He reach the castle and sees that the walls were destroyed, he walks inside and no one was there, he suddenly finds himself in the crypts of Winterfell "You Don't belong Here" he hears a voice saying but he couldn't remember that he ever heard that voice before.

He then suddenly sees a woman in front of his mother statue, the woman had long black hair and grey eyes and she looked very sad.

Jon hears her saying "Promise, Promises me Ned" she said quietly.

Jon feels himself freezing and tries to talk to his mother "Mother" he murmured and she turns to him and gives him a sad smile.

"You have become a man my son" she said with a sad voice, Jon wanted nothing else but to hug her and tell her how much he wanted her to stay with him but he couldn't move.

"We will meet my son maybe in this world or maybe the other world but remember I Love You" she said with tears in her eyes and then Jon sees Night King standing behind his mother "NONONO" Jon screamed but he couldn't move, he couldn't save her "I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD" He screamed but then an ice spear went through his mother chest and blood flew everywhere'

Jon wakes up and he noticed he was sweating and barely breathing, Rheahara was sleeping on the ground without a care in the world.

He feels tears in his eyes Dany my love I hope you have a good night and I will meet you soon Jon thought to himself and closes his eyes to sleep.

**Tyrion Lannister**

He reached the great hall and ready to eat with his precious family, Cersei, Jaime and the kids were already there, Tyrion noticed immediately that Jaime was in bad mood, Jaime hasn't talked with anyone since yesterday and he looked like the end of the world was near and they were just waiting to die.

"Good morning" Tyrion said with a smile and sit near them, "Good Morning uncle Tyrion" Myrcella and Tommen said with a smile.

"Tyrion can you talk to your ridiculous brother" Cersei said annoyed and frustrated with Jaime.

Tyrion was surprised "Well what is wrong my dear brother?" Tyrion asks with a mocking voice but Jaime doesn't answer instead he just looks at the food "Does this have anything to do with Ned's bastard kicking your ass" Tyrion continued and Jaime slammed his fist on the table, that catch all of them by surprise "Shut up Tyrion" Jaime said seriously but he didn't took him seriously.

"Finally you said something for a moment I thought the cat got your tongue" Tyrion replied trying to sound funny but he could clearly see that Jaime didn't like the joke.

"You mans are so ridiculous sometimes, you act like you will be executed tomorrow" Cersei said with a smile.

Tyrion nodded in agreement "that kid, he beat me like he was born with a sword in his hand" Jaime said with angry voice.

"Have you seen him?" Jaime asked not wanting to stay there any longer, "Seen? Seen who?" Tyrion asks knowing full well for who he was talking about.

Jaime looks at him annoyed, Tyrion sigh "I saw him with Ser Barristan in training yard" Tyrion answered drinking wine.

Jaime was about to get up when Cersei gives him a cold glare "We need to discuss something, kids go play somewhere" Cersei said seriously, Myrcella and Tommen left and Tyrion and Jaime looks at her confused.

"What's the problem?" Jaime asks looking at Cersei "the problem is that Ned Stark decline both Robert's offers" Cersei answered angry at Ned Stark.

"That's a bad thing? Father will become hand of the king" Jaime said not understanding what was the problem.

Cersei knew that "I know that Jaime but why he didn't wanted to marry his daughter Sansa to Joffrey, he had the chance to make her queen" Cersei said frustrated.

"Maybe Ned Stark just doesn't want to be in the south, there are many reasons as for Joffrey maybe Sansa doesn't like him" Tyrion answered and eating his food, Cersei clearly wasn't convinced and shook her head.

"No that's not the reason, Sansa would not be the first one to marry someone they don't love and she would become queen" Cersei replied angry, Jaime sigh bored with this conversation"What are you suggesting?" Jaime asked knowing very well that Cersei didn't trust anyone.

"I think they want to start a rebellion" Cersei answered with pride in her voice for understanding their tricks.

"Cersei this is ridiculous, Ned and Robert were raised together, they're like brothers" Tyrion answered with a tired voice, Jaime nodded in agreement but Cersei wasn't convinced.

"No I want a spy within Winterfell, we must know what are they planning" Cersei said angry at both Tyrion and Jaime for not understanding their tricks.

"Cersei, how come you see a bad meaning behind everything someone say or do?" Tyrion asked quietly but Cersei didn't answered that question.

"I'm leaving" Jaime said and gets up and starts to walk away, Cersei wanted to protest but he was already away.

**Jaime Lannister**

He reached the training yard and saw Ser Barristan with the bastard, they were still training, Jaime could see very well the way Jon moved, like he trained for decades, Jon was faster than Ser Barristan, How can this boy be so good with a sword Jaime thought to himself, he saw Robb Stark and the little Stark girl watching them, "I yield" Ser Barristan said with a sword close to his neck, the northern start clapping for the bastard, Jaime wanted to go there and ask to spar but then he saw Prince Joffrey approaching with a smug face.

You better not do what I think you want to do Jaime thought to himself as he saw Joffrey coming face to face with the bastard.

"You're good bastard but I'm sure I can beat you" Joffrey said with pride in his voice, some people start laughing, even the little Stark girl start laughing out loud, Jaime noticed The Hound trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Enough I'm prince of the crown and I'm always better than a lowborn bastard" Joffrey yelled at no one in particular, no one took him seriously, he pull his sword with real blade and start walking towards Jon.

"What's wrong Bastard afraid of real blade?" He asked with a mocking tone.

Jon looked at him with a small smile "No your grace I just wouldn't wanted you to hurt yourself" Jon answered with a bigger smile and everyone start laughing again.

He could see Joffrey's face turn to red and start running at Jon "How dare you bastard" he screamed at him and trying to hit him but Jon just dodge it and kick him in the leg and he falls in the ground.

What surprised Jaime was the look in Ser Barristan's face, he recognized that look, the same look he had when he was with Prince Rheagar, a look of pride like Jon was the king and not just a mere bastard.

Jon starts walking away but Joffrey gets up and runs at him with the sword in his hand, Jaime was about to run and stop him but Jon dodge in his right and Joffrey falls in the ground again.

Jaime saw the look of hatred in Jon's eyes, like he wanted nothing more than to kill him right there, Jaime saw Ser Barristan almost unleash his sword to protect the bastard from the prince Why why are you trying to protect him Ser Barristan Jaime asked himself, Jon decided to not say anything but just walk away.

"I will have his head, how dare he do that, Hound take his head" Joffrey screamed at everyone and acting like a spoiled brat, the hound didn't move instead he just stood in one place, Jaime wasn't sure if he was afraid to attack Jon or just knew Joffrey was being ridiculous.

He sees Joffrey getting up and going inside Probably to cry at Cersei and lie Jaime thought and walks to Ser Barristan.

He turns to him "Ser Jaime" he said, Jaime was surprised not being called 'KingsLayer' from him.

"The boy is good at fighting" Jaime said looking at him.

He smiled "Yes he is" he answered and start walking away.

I know you're hiding something Ser Barristan and I will find out Jaime thought and goes inside.

**Ned Stark**

He was in his solar writing something where he hears a knock in the door "Come in" Ned answered and his brother gets inside, he gets up and smiles at him, Ned hug him "is been some time brother" Ned said happy he was there.

"Yeh you can say that now where is my favorite nephew, I heard he become Sword of The Morning reborn, the lord commander has been begging me to ask him if he wants to come to the wall" Benjamin said with a smile but Ned knew very well his brother never wanted Jon to go to the Nights Watch.

"I will tell you but come with me in the Crypts" Ned answered, Benjamin raises an eyebrow and looks at him confused but follows him anyway.

They reach the crypts and stop in front of Lyanna's statue "So?" He asked.

"Jon he knows" Ned answered and Benjamin understood what he meant by that, "you told him?" He asked looking at Ned then looking at Lyanna.

"No Bran told him" Ned answered, he was about to open his mouth to ask how is that possible but Ned talks first "I know might sound madness and maybe it is but I will tell you everything" Ned said and start explaining everything.

Ned ended his story and waiting to see how he would react, there was silence for some moments but then Benjamin start laughing out loud, In the Crypts seriously Ned thought to himself.

"I can't believe Jon become a king" he said with a big smile and pride in his voice.

Ned didn't knew why but he was sad by his words, Benjamin always loved Jon more than he did.

"Jon told me you will go to a mission soon, when you go there find King Beyond the wall and offer him to take all his people and pass the wall" Ned said and he understood.

"Very well but I will tell Lord Commander first" Benjamin said and they start walking away from the Crypts.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She was going to marry Khal Drogo after two days, she knew she had no other choice but to obey to his brother, his brother was cruel but she still loved him all the same.

"Daenerys" someone called, she looks behind her and sees the door opening and Master Illyrio coming inside "A new servant has come to serve you princess Daenerys" he said with a fake smile and Daenerys knew that very well.

She starts following him outside her room, she didn't knew why but is been a month since she would hear a voice calling her 'Dany' in her dreams almost every night, she didn't recognize that voice and it wasn't her brother calling her.

A part of her wanted to be a handsome man coming to save her but she knew full well they were just silly dreams.

She sees the new servant in front of the door which leads you outside the house.

She had long black hair and was very beautiful, her eyes were grey color, she looks at Daenerys and smile "is pleasure to meet you princess Daenerys, I will serve you my name is Ajana" she answered.

Daenerys didn't knew why but she felt like she could really trust her.

Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	9. Regrets and Tears

**Jaime Lannister**

He was in Main Hall of Winterfell waiting for Ned Stark and Jon Snow, as Jaime thought Joffrey went to Cersei complaining that Jon attacked him for no reason, Ser Barristan was here as well, Jaime didn't care about the bastard but what annoyed him was Joffrey acting like a spoiled brat and most importantly being way too stupid, Jaime had seen Ser Barristan spending a lot of time with the bastard and Jaime couldn't understand why.

The door opens and Ned Stark along with the bastard and Robb Stark come inside, Jaime was more focused to see Barristan reaction to lies that would be told about the bastard.

"Your grace" Ned Stark said looking at the King with a disappointed look, Jaime understood that Ned didn't see Robert the same way he looked at him during the rebellion, I know Robert is a horrible excuse of a king but he fought for your sister's freedom so why are you looking at him that way Jaime asked himself and then looks at Ser Barristan, he was still very calm.

King was about to talk but Cersei talks first "your bastard attacked my sweet boy for no reason" Cersei said with venom in every word.

Jaime roll his eyes at her comment Did Joffrey expect for Jon to just let him win Jaime thought to himself.

"I want his head for his crime" Cersei finished and Ned chuckle at that "That's nothing but a terrible lie, your son asked my son for a spar, Jon beat him without any kind of injury to the prince but when Jon start walking away Joffrey tried to attack him from behind with a real sword but thank the gods my son just dodge and prince Joffrey fall in the ground and I have a lot of witnesses including my son, daughter, Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime" Ned said with hatred in his eyes and voice.

Jaime looks at Ser Barristan and sees him smiling at Jon almost like he was smiling for his son.

"I'm the prince " Joffrey starts yelling "SILENCE" The King said with high tone and everyone fall silent.

Robert looks at Joffrey with rage in his eyes "You lose and you tried to kill his son" Robert yelled at him, Joffrey lowers his head while Cersei hated this situation even more "My son is a crown prince while he's a lowborn bastard, he should apologize and be send to the wall" Cersei said and Jaime couldn't understand what was her problem.

Does Joffrey expect everyone to let him win and just say 'you're the best' Jaime thought to himself.

"What Lord Stark said is true, I was there and saw Jon defeating the prince fair and square and the prince tried to kill Jon because he lost" Ser Barristan said with pride in his voice and looking at Jon.

"We are done here then, I'm sorry Ned" Robert said seriously and gets up.

Robert looks at Joffrey very angry and then at the queen "Let's talk" Robert said and they leave the room.

Jaime starts following them when The bastard talks "Thank You Ser Barristan" Jon said looking at him with a smile.

Jaime could see Barristan wanted to say something but he didn't instead he just nods and follows Jaime.

"You seem to like the bastard" Jaime insulted Jon in purpose to see how Barristan would react but he doesn't react at all "He's a good fighter, he might be a bastard but he's very good with a sword or two" Barristan replied seriously and a bit of pride in his voice.

"I can't argue with that and I'm sure he's as honorable as his father" Jaime commented and they keep walking, Jaime sees a little smile in old man's face.

This is getting very interesting Jaime thought and they stop at the door to guard King's room.

After some time of silence between and just the sound of the king yelling at Cersei and Joffrey,

"Ser Jaime what is your biggest regret?" Ser Barristan asks out of nowhere, Jaime is surprised by the question and him calling him by his name.

"I don't have regrets" Jaime answered with pride but sadness in his voice and trying very hard to hide it from him.

"I do have one regret, my regret is not protecting Rhealla from Aerys" He answered with sadness in his voice.

Jaime was surprised by his answer, he regret that as well but his biggest one is not protecting Elia Martell and her children, Jaime always thought of Ser Barristan as a man with pride and honor but still he didn't try to hide his regrets.

"I have a regret" Jaime said quietly, Barristan looks at him "We all do and there's nothing wrong with that Ser Jaime what is wrong is not learning from your mistakes" he said with a little smile.

Jaime chuckle at that not because he find it funny "I wish I was there for Elia and her children" Jaime said and looks down.

Ser Barristan doesn't say anything to that and they keep doing their job.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

It was morning and she was still in her bed, tears all over face, she never cried in front of Viserys or he would punish her so she always waited until she was alone in her room to cry.

There's a knock at the door "Princess Daenerys is me" it was Ajana calling her.

She gets up "come in" she said and she walks inside, she slowly walks close to Daenerys "What's wrong Princess?" She asked softly and looking at her face, she looks away immediately "nothing" she answered trying to avoid her gaze.

"I know there's something wrong and I understand how is to be forced to marry someone you don't love" she said with sadness in her voice, Daenerys was surprised by it "How did it go?" She asked wanting to know what she should do about it.

"Luckily for me I escaped with the man I loved and never married that monster" she said the last part with rage in her voice.

That makes Daenerys wish she could escape somewhere as well or if she would have someone to love, she loved her brother and still remembered her kind brother, she missed that brother the one who he was in the House with the Red Door and Lemon Tree Outside, she missed that home more than anything to have the childhood she never had.

"Listen to me Princess, I know might sound like is the end but trust me I will be there to protect you" Ajana said with a smile and Daenerys returned the smile but she couldn't understand why she was acting like she was her sworn sword.

Daenerys wanted to ask what happened to the man she loved but she thought that maybe it was hard for her to talk, he wasn't with her so something clearly happened.

"Thank You Ajana" she said with a smile as she prepares her for the day

**Rheagar Targaryen  
** "You said Aemon Targaryen is at The Wall" Rheagar asked Jon who was sitting close to him, Jon nods.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit and would the best cover we need" Rheagar said quietly, Jon had told him about Master Aemon and Rheagar really wanted to meet him again and let him know that Targaryen are still alive and Strong.

Ser Barristan hasn't meet Rheagar since the last time but Jon told him that he's staying with him almost all the time.

Rheagar was happy that his friend was protecting his son, Lyanna if only you could see him, I'm sure you would be proud for him Rheagar thought to himself and feels sadness in his heart.

"There's a problem, Tyrion Lannister has requested to go with Uncle Benjamin to the wall, I wanted to go there as well to meet Uncle Aemon but if you come, Tyrion might understand who you are" Jon said looking at him.

"Well if that's the case, then I don't care, he has never seen my face before and I will hide my hair with a hood" Rheagar responded seriously and Jon didn't try to change his mind.

"I really wish I could go to Daenerys" Jon said with sadness in his voice and lowering his head.

"Don't worry son, you will meet her soon, I want to meet her as well, how do we know when we should go to meet her?" Rheagar asked him, "Daenerys told me in the past life that there was a red comet the day her dragons hatched" Jon answered and Rheagar understood what he meant.

Rheagar couldn't understand why Daenerys needed to go to House of The Undying, Jon didn't knew that either but Bran had told him they should wait.

"Your uncle Benjamin will go beyond the wall to meet that Mance and to get the wildlings away from the danger" Rheagar said and Jon nodded in agreement.

"Father, do you think my mother would be proud?" Jon asked, Rheagar turns his head to him and smile "of course son, she would be proud and she loved you more than anything in the world, I always told her that you would be a girl and I would name you Visenya but she always told me you were a boy" Rheagar said and walks close to him.

Jon smiles at that "Thank You father" he said and Rheagar hugs him and Jon hugs him back.

**Arya Stark**

She was in training yard with Sansa sparing, Sansa has started training as well since Jon told them about their past life, for Arya he was still his brother and always would be but since his father came, Jon had spend more time with him than with her, Arya didn't like this at all, her father told them about Rheagar Targaryen being alive, at first she couldn't believe it, none of Stark children hasn't meet Rheagar and none of them except Arya actually tried to meet him.

Arya understood Jon needed and wanted to stay with his father, he never had in his past life but in same time he had less time to play with her, she still remembered him playing with her hair and calling her 'little sister'.

"What's wrong Arya?" Sansa asked seeing she wasn't in the mood to fight which was a surprise to her.

"I miss Jon" she said and trying not to cry.

"Miss Jon, he's still here in Winterfell" she answered but she understood what Arya meant, Arya turns to her angry "I know that you dummy but he doesn't spend time with me anymore, he's only interested to spend time with" she stops talking knowing that someone might hear her.

Nymeria and Lady were saying close to them, Jon had told them to always keep their direwolves close and never stop the bond they have with them.

Direwolves followed them almost everywhere, Arya,Sansa,Bran and Rickon even slept with them, Jon told them they might dream like they're wolves and there was nothing wrong with that, none of them still didn't have that kind of dream yet.

"I really wish they capture a wight" Arya said excited while Sansa roll her eyes "Arya you understand we both died last time" she responded not understanding why Arya would wanted that.

"I know that but would like to see one" Arya said and Sansa shook her head still not understanding why would she wanted that.

"Come on, let's get inside is almost night" Sansa said start walking toward the castle, Arya followed her.

**Ned Stark**

He was with his brother Benjamin drinking ale in great hall, Ned noticed that little shit Joffrey wasn't here and the same for his girls, Ned wasn't concerned, their direwolves followed them everywhere and Ned was very happy about that.

"I will leave soon for the wall" Benjamin said quietly, Ned knew he needed to go beyond the wall but in same time didn't like that "Promise me you will be careful Benjamin, you died last time in your mission beyond the wall" Ned said concerned.

"Don't worry brother now I know what kills them" he said but Ned didn't have Valyria sword except Ice but that sword was huge to use in battle, then an idea sparked "Benjamin, wait tomorrow I will tell my blacksmith to make two swords out of Ice" Ned said and Benjamin raised an eyebrow surprised by his idea.

"You're right brother" Benjamin agreed with a smile, Ned noticed Jaime looking at Jon sometimes, Ned knew Jaime wasn't really a man without honor but he didn't knew if he was right now, he was worried that Jaime might recognize Rheagar in Jon's face and then will put 2 and 2 together.

The door burst open suddenly "my lord, your daughters have been attacked" the soldier said to Ned.

Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	10. Wrath of Wolves

**Sansa Stark**

She and Arya were walking through the corridor to reach the Great Hall, they left Lady and Nymeria outside to not cause any problems inside, suddenly they see Prince Joffrey walking towards them with a smug face, she start getting tense and trying her best to hide it from him, she knew well if she didn't knew the truth she would be thanking the gods for meeting the prince but now she felt disgust towards him, "Finally found you" he said with a big and ugly smile, she was thinking how to respond but Arya beat her to it.

"What do you want?" She asked immediately with an angry voice and looking at him with a death look, he looks at Arya angry "Why do you care peasants I'm crown prince" he said and starts walking towards Sansa, her heartbeat increase and she took a step back from "How can I help you my prince?" She asked politely and trying not to sound scared.

"My father told me your father didn't wanted to marry you to me" he said with a threating voice and his hand resting in the hilt of his sword.

She swallowed a huge breath before being ready to talk What should I say she asked herself "My.. my father promised us we could choose who we will marry" she answered her voice trembling, she saw from the corner of her eyes that Arya's hand was close to her sword 'Neddle' "oh really I'm the crown prince and therefore I can have everything I want and yours father promise means nothing" he answered with a smug smile and starts walking towards Sansa but Arya pulls out her sword "Don't you dare come closer" she threatened him and Joffrey didn't care instead he grabs her little sword and removes it from her hand and slaps Arya across the face and she falls in the ground.

"Help" Sansa screams but Joffrey shuts her mouth by kissing her and his hands starts touching her breasts and ripping her dress, she slaps Joffrey and tries to run but Joffrey grabs her hand and hits her in the face with his fist, she falls in the ground with blood around her nose "Ahhhhh" Joffrey screams and sees Arya stabbing him in the right leg, Arya tries to remove her sword but Joffrey hits her in the face, Joffrey starts ripping her dress again but then A wolf jumps at him and bits him in the hand and bites off two of his fingers of his left hand, he starts screaming in agony, Lady starts attacking him as well but then "Stop Nymeria and Lady" it was Jon who ordered and they stopped immediately, She sees Jon approaching her, she sees a few more guards coming as well "Are you alright Sansa?" He asks concerned, she nods slowly her nose hurting.

**Ned Stark**

He runs through the long corridor and sees Jon with Sansa and Arya, Sansa was being checked by Master Luwin and Arya was just sitting on the floor, he saw a mark in her face, "What happend?" He asks immediately almost like roaring, "Father he tried to rape me" Sansa answered crying, Ned knew immediately for who she was talking about I will kill him myself Ned thought to himself angry and with rage all over body.

Ned was about to ask where Joffrey was but then a few Lannister soldiers come "My lord you have been ordered by the king to come to the Great Hall" the soldier said, Ned sees the rage in Jon's eyes.

"Very well" he answered seriously, Benjen was by his side "Arya and Sansa come with me" Ned ordered, Master Luwin was about to protest but Ned raises his hand and he doesn't talk.

Sansa and Arya nod and they follow their father, Ned's blood was boiling and he could see Jon was filled with rage as well, A part of Ned wished that Jon's dragon was full grown now.

They enter the hall and sees Robert sitting on the center, Cersei was on his left with Joffrey on her hands, Joffrey had a bandage around his hand, Ned could see he was missing two fingers, Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan were there as well along with 10 Lannister soldier, the hall was filled with the lords and ladies of The North, Ned could see the concern looks of his lords when they saw Sansa and Arya.

He was grateful that this was his home and not Kings Landing "We have to talk about the punishment your wolves will have along with your daughters" Cersei said furious and her eyes were on fire.

Robert was about to talk but Ned talks first wasting no time with this stupid lie "How dare you lie, your son tried to rape my daughter Sansa and attacked Arya, the wolves did nothing but protect them from your rapist son" Ned roared at them, he heard the gasps of the lords and ladies.

"HE DARES TO RAPE THE DAUGHTER OF THE NORTH" Lord Umber yelled at the prince.

"Takes his Head" someone else shouted.

"That's a lie the wolve attack me for no reason I was only being kind to your whores" Joffrey yelled at them but this made everyone even more furious.

"SILENCE" Robert yelled and slammed his fist on the table, he slowly turns to Joffrey, his face was red like blood "You dare to rape the daughter of Lord Stark" he yelled at him and was fighting the urge to not hit him in the face.

"Look at your prince, the beast took off two of his fingers" Cersei said with venom in every word but some of the lords just start laughing.

"The wolves should have rip out his whole head" someone shouted and was followed by 'Aye'.

Then the door opens and Tyrion walks inside, Ned couldn't understand why he came here but then Tyrion starts talking "I saw it myself, I saw Joffrey trying to rape Lady Sansa" he said but Jon could see he that wasn't the whole truth but he couldn't understand why.

"I was drinking wine when I saw Prince Joffrey stopping Lady Arya and Lady Sansa, he tried to rape Sansa, he starts touching her in a way she didn't like, she was trying to move away and Arya tried to defend her sister but Joffrey slap her in the face, Lady Sansa tried to scream for help but Joffrey stopped her with his mouth and start ripping her dress" Tyrion said and took a moment to let everyone understand what he just said.

"TAKE HIS HEAD" someone shouted

"SEND HIM TO THE WALL" someone else shouted and Ned saw all his lords were ready to fight even Jon's hand was resting on his left sword.

"Enough, continue Lord Tyrion" Robert said with a high tone for everyone to hear.

"After that Sansa slapped him in the face but the prince then hit her in the face which you could see from her marks in the face then Arya attacked him trying to save his sister but Joffrey attacked her as well and tried to rape Sansa again but then the wolves attacked him" Tyrion finished and there was dead silence for a few seconds but then the lords starts yelling and calling Joffrey by different names.

"Your future king was the only one who was hurt the wolves should be killed" Cersei said in rage but they all just start laughing at her.

"He's no King of mine" "Only a Stark is our king" "He should be executed" the lords starts yelling.

"That's just ridiculous" Cersei said trying to protect Joffrey, Lady Mormont gets up "We will never follow your rapist as our king, we know no king but king in the north who's name is Stark" she said and followed by cheers.

"I will have all your Heads, you traitors, KILL KILL ALL OF THEM I COMMAND IT" Joffrey screamed but before anyone could say anything Robert gets up and punch him with all his strength in the face which make his nose break immediately and he falls in the ground crying like a bitch.

"Ned" Robert said as calmly as possible "Is there anything I can do to fix this" Robert finished.

Ned looks at the man who was once his brother "your son tried to rape my daughter and attacked my other daughter and blamed the wolves and my daughters for this, The north doesn't want anything to do with him, I want independence" Ned said seriously.

"The King in the North Eddard Stark" the lords cheered for him.

"Very well Ned, I hope one day we can fix this" Robert said and agreed.

"Bring me parchment, a quill, my stamp and the Maester" Robert ordered, his squire was very fast to bring him what he needed.

Robert starts writing and Ned could see the rage behind Cersei's eyes.

"I King Robert Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, here by name The North as an independent kingdom and name The Starks the Head of the North and King of the North." Robert finished and then He then stamped the proclamation with his Baratheon seal and handed the parchment to Maester Luwin "Send ravens to every Lord Paramount in Westeros, to King's Landing and the Citadel at Oldtown, Tell them all that there are now six Kingdoms and that Eddard Stark, First of his name is now King in the North" he finished.

"The King in The North" Lord Glover shouted and Ned raises his hand to silence them.

"You're now king in the north Ned, what is your first order" Robert asked.

Ned looks at him "my first order is to banish Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon from the North, if they will ever return they will be executed and if they dare in any way try to harm The North or any of his people they will meet the wrath of The North" Ned said with rage in his voice, Jon was surprised, he never saw Uncle Ned this angry "Yah" every lord and lady starts cheering.

"Robert you can stay here as long as you want" Ned said but Robert shook his head "No, I appreciate it Ned but We will leave in first light" he said.

Ned sees the little smile in Ser Barristan's face "Master Luwin take care of my daughters" he ordered and they leave the room.

**Catelyn Tully**

She was alone in her room waiting for Ned, is been some time since she's here and doesn't understand what is taking so long, she looks at the letter her naive sister send to her How could you sister, you killed your husband for Baelish she thought to herself and throws the letter in the fire.

She remembered that even her child wasn't Jon Arryn's child but Littlefinger's, Jon had told them about it, he told them that Robin Arryn is a sick kid and so was Baelish when he was a child and Catelyn knew that was true.

The door opens and she expects to be Ned but is Robb instead, she could see Robb's face was in rage and that made her worried "mother come quickly is Sansa and Arya" he said and she follows him What has happened she asks herself and follows Robb.

"Joffrey tried to rape Sansa and attacked Arya" Robb said with rage and hatred, Catelyn's blood runs cold as ice How dare that bastard does that she says to herself.

"Is he dead?" She asks immediately but Robb shook her head "No but Robert grand The North independence and father banished Joffrey and Cersei" he finished.

Catelyn was fine about it but she could never rest until that bastard's head was on a spike.

They reach Sansa's room, Robb opens the door and she sees Sansa and Arya in same bed, Lady and Nymeria were resting on the ground close to them, Catelyn's heart stop when she sees the mark on Sansa's face and Arya's "My babies" she cries and hugs them.

"We're fine mother, Master Luwin said the marks will be gone within a week or two" Sansa said trying to make her feel better but she couldn't stop her tears.

"Nymeria saved us" Arya said and looks at her direwolve, she looks at Nymeria "Thank You" she said and kiss both Sansa and Arya in their forehead.

"Everything will be alright now" she said and sits with them not wanting to leave them alone.

Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments


	11. Jenny of Old Stone

**Varys Blackfyre - 5 Days Later**

He was walking towards the council meeting Renly Baratheon called, Varys was informed that North was independence now which will cause problems for the other kingdoms as well and most of all, Robert will not inform the other kingdoms that the bastard Joffrey is a rapist This is the perfect opportunity, I will need to send a raven in every single important house of Westeros and inform them for the reason North is Independence, once they know it they will never want Joffrey to be Crown Prince but if for some reason Robert Baratheon decides to send Joffrey to the wall then making Tommen king might fix some things, that's why I need to inform them that the childrens are nothing but bastards born of incest, the more Kingdoms fight each other the more chances Aegon Blackfyre will have to conquer the seven kingdoms and take his rightful place on the iron throne when the time comes Varys thought to himself with a little smile.

I need to get rid of Littlefinger somehow Varys thought and trying to come up with a plan to kill him.

Varys was very thankful that body of little Aegon was crushed and not be recognized so he could come up with this lie that Aegon was alive and well, Dorne will most likely believe this lie but Varys was concerned that prince Doran might understand that the kid is not really their Aegon, while he knew Oberyn had short temper and might believe the lie just like Jon Connigton, fooling him was easier than breathing air and Golden Company supports them.

Of course they would after all The Golden Company was founded by Ser Aegor Rivers, called "Bittersteel", a legitimized bastard of King Aegon IV Targaryen. Aegor had fled Westeros with the younger sons of Daemon I Blackfyre at the end of the First Blackfyre Rebellion. When Bittersteel saw the support of House Blackfyre run away as exiled lords and knights signed on with sellsword companies, such as the Ragged Standard or the Maiden's Men, he decided to create his own sellsword company in 212 AC in order to bind the exiles together.

The Golden Company's reputation was quickly established when Qohor refused to honor the contract it had made. The sellswords sacked Qohor as an answer to the Free City's refusal. The Golden Company has mainly fought in the Disputed Lands for Lys, Myr, or Tyrosh.

Ser Aegor Rivers did not provide Daemon II Blackfyre with the support of the Golden Company for the Second Blackfyre Rebellion in 11 AC.

He aided Haegon I Blackfyre in the Third Blackfyre Rebellion in 219 AC, but Bittersteel was captured and Haegon was slain during the campaign. Although Aegor was allowed to join the Night's Watch, his ship was taken while sailing to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and Bittersteel rejoined the Golden Company. The Golden Company invaded Massey's Hook in 236 AC during the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion, but they were defeated by King Aegon V Targaryen. Bittersteel died while leading the Golden Company in a skirmish between Myr and Tyrosh in the Disputed Lands in 241 AC.

Maelys Blackfyre won command of the Golden Company by twisting the head of his cousin, Daemon Blackfyre, until it was torn from his shoulders.One of the Band of Nine in 258 AC, Maelys I led the Golden Company during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Ser Barristan Selmy cut a bloody path though the Golden Company's ranks to slay Maelys the Monstrous in single combat on the Stepstones. Tygett Lannister slew a knight of the Golden Company during the war.

Stupid Viserys thought Golden Company would help him instead they just laugh at him.

What concerned Varys the most was them understanding that Aegon is actually 11 months younger than he was supposed to be if he was really the son of Elia Martell, that's why Varys waited long enough for the boy to grow up and be harder to recognize that he's younger.

Varys was always thankful that he find out that Rheagar Targaryen wanted to overthrow the Mad King and he warned him before he was able to do that, everyone loved Rheagar and if he became king all his plans to finally put A Blackfyre in the iron throne would turn to dust.

He reached the room of the council meeting and he sees everyone else was already there, Renly had a concerned face while Littlefinger was smiling like never before, Pycella was just standing and looked like he was about to sleep, Master of Wars was just looking at the others.

"I'm sorry for being late" Varys said calmly and took his seat, Renly cleared his throat "I just received a raven that The North is independence" Renly said, Pycella and Master of Wars looked shocked while Littlefinger seems to have the same expression, He must have known Varys thought to himself.

"Why that would happen?" Pycella asked immediately, Renly shook his head "I don't know, the scroll the king send didn't tell why they made North independence just that Prince Joffrey did something and to not have his son's head on a spike they grand North independence" Renly answered.

Renly turns to Varys "Do you know why?" He asked, before Varys answered he took a glance at Littlefinger, Varys wondered if he knew the truth "my little birds have informed me that Prince Joffrey tried to rape lady Sansa and attacked Lady Arya and then blamed them and their wolves for attacking him, during the trial he ordered The Hound to take the head of all lords and ladies of Winterfell" after Varys was finished he looked at everyone's face.

Everyone except Littlefinger seems to be shocked instead he was smiling even more, "Make sure this information never leaves this room" Renly ordered with a rough voice.

Oh I'm sure the information will go out even without my help Varys thought.

"Yes you're right and we should find a way to put The North back to the seven kingdoms" Pycella said seriously, How exactly you think you can do that, even I don't know if that can be done Varys thought to himself.

"We should not forget we still have to deal with The Targaryens across the Narrow Sea" Littlefinger said calmly, no one in the council seemed to be interested about that right now "We will deal with them later, we should avoid war in Westeros first" Renly replied and Littlefinger didn't try to say anything else.

**Tyrion Lannister - 5 Days Earlier**

After the trial was done and Cersei blaming him and telling him that father would have his head on a spike, Jaime tried to tell him that everything would be alright but Tyrion knew that was a stupid lie and father will probably kill him the second he sees him, after leaving them, he went to find Lord Stark or is King Stark now, he found him in the Great Hall, it was midnight and they're still awake, Tyrion couldn't really blame them, this was something to celebrate.

He starts walking towards King Stark who was staying with his brother Benjen but what surprised Tyrion was the bastard standing next to his father along with Prince Robb Stark, Tyrion couldn't help but notice the way the northerns looks at him, they seemed happy to see him.

Why is the bastard sitting next to the King, I understand if the king loves his son but what about all the other lords Tyrion asked himself and went closer to King Stark.

"Lord Tyrion is a honor to meet you again" King Stark said with a smile and Tyrion returned the smile, "The honor is mine" Tyrion replied looking at the other lords.

"Come sit and join us" Benjen offered but Tyrion shook his head "no Thank You lord Stark, I came here because I wanted to talk to you" Tyrion replied, he saw Benjen raise an eyebrow "For what?" He asked.

"Will you return to the wall?" Tyrion asked not sure if he would actually return, Eddard Stark was king now and might free him from his vows.

Lord Stark nodded "Yes I have to, my brother wanted me to do something for him, why are you asking?" He explained and asked, "I wanted to join you I always wanted to see the wall" Tyrion answered which made Lord Benjen surprised by his answer.

"You want to take the black?" He asked quietly, Tyrion laugh at that "No, I just want to see the wall" Tyrion answered.

"Alright I will leave tomorrow morning" Lord Stark said, Tyrion was about to leave when King Ned talked "Lord Tyrion I appreciate what you did for my daughters, Winterfell hospitality will always be yours" the king said grateful, "Thank You King Eddard Stark" Tyrion said and start walking away.

Tyrion didn't actually knew what exactly happened but he always knew Joffrey was mad like The Mad King and he knew letting him on the iron throne would be stupid so he decided to help the Starks.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She and Drogo were sitting above all else, the Dothraki were celebrating in their own way, Dany saw people fighting and fucking in front of all guests, she could hardly looked at them, she just wanted to leave and go away somewhere 'You're the blood of The Dragon' Ajana told her to make her feel better and not fear anyone.

Viserys was just sitting below her and drinking ale or whatever he was drinking, he was talking with Master Illyrio, Ajana was close to Viserys but she was looking at Daenerys almost all the time.

An old man start walking towards them "Gift for the new Khaleesi, Books from Westeros" the old man said and she recognized that accent "Ser are you from my country?" She asked hoping he was from Westeros, he nods "Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island" he answered with a little smile in his face.

Then someone else came with a big box, he opened the box in front of her and she saw the most beautiful thing in the world "Dragon eggs Khaleesi" Master Illyrio said, she already knew they were dragon eggs and how beautiful they were, she took the dark one in her hands I feel a fire inside, is alive? Daenerys asked herself and smiling, right now she felt like a happy little girl and completely forgot about everyone else around her.

"They're just stones Sweet sister" Viserys mocking her, she escaped her thoughts and was sad again No they're not just stones she said to herself.

Then Ajana comes to her "This is for the new Khaleesi" she said with a smile and give her a book, the name of the book was 'Targaryen History' she took the book and was happy that she could read more about her family.

Then Khal Drogo gets up and they start walking towards two horses, Drogo said something she didn't understand, "this horse is your's Khaleesi" Ser Jorah said and she hop on the horse, the horse has silver color 'Silver' that's how she wanted to name her horse.

She was smiling again like a little girl full of hope and happiness but then Viserys grabs her wrist very hard "if you fail me little sister, you will wake the dragon like never before" he said quietly with a dark voice, that terrified Daenerys and her smile faded immediately.

Ajana noticed that and walks to her "Don't be afraid You're Blood of The Dragon" she said quietly and Daenerys nodded at her and starts riding towards the sunset.

**Jaime Lannister - 4 Days Earlier**

It was morning and the sun was up, Jaime was still trying to process what that little shit Joffrey tried to do, a part of him couldn't understand why Myrcella and Tommen were so innocent while Joffrey was like a little Mad King.

He hated to admit it but he knew Joffrey should never be on the iron throne.

He still wanted to know why Ser Barristan was spending so much time with that bastard.

He gets up and hoping he will find Jon and seriously talk to him, he didn't know what he was even going to say to him, he knew very well that now King Eddard will probably make him a Stark or maybe he won't because of House Tully.

He starts walking through a long corridor to go to Training Yard but then he hears someone singing, he remembers that voice, is not the same one but is way too similar, he swallows his breath and starts walking towards the voice, the voice was louder the closer he got.

"And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave" Jaime knew that song very well 'Jenny of Old Stone' he knows that song is about the Tragedy of Summer Hall.

He gets closer and is close to the door where the voice was coming from, after some time of hearing the voice Jaime recognized that is the bastard of Ned Stark singing.

Why is his voice so similar, NO it can't be Jaime thought to himself and feels that he's sweating.

Wait Ned Stark returned after finding Lyanna Stark, he returned with her body and his Bastard son Jaime thought and understood what that meant.

Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	12. Honor and Loyalty

**Jaime Lannister**

He heard his voice and still couldn’t believe his own ears, he was sweating and just couldn’t move from his position, he was close to the door which leads to the room of Ned Stark Bastard

 _Rheagar’s Bastard_ his mind told him, he didn’t know what to do or say, he was sure that this kid was Rheagar’s kid, he wanted to kick himself for not figure it out from the beginning, now that he was thinking about it, he could Rheagar in his face, he couldn’t understand how he didn’t notice it before but now what should he do? He asked himself and thinking what to do.

He understood now why Ser Barristan was staying with the kid all the time, it all made sense now, _A part of him wanted to tell the others about him but the other part told him to not to._

A part of him wanted to tell the others but the other part, his honor and his heart told him not to, he still remembered the words Rheagar told him before he left to fight ‘Protect my family Ser Jaime Promise me’ he told him and Jaime swore he would protect them, he still couldn’t understand why his father did what he did _They were just children_ he thought to himself and getting angry and when he remembered that Robert laught at the bodies of Aegon and Rheanys, Thinking about all this he feels tears in his eyes remembering the little Rheanys.

_Why did you lose Rheagar Why_ he asked himself and taking a few steps back from the door, he then remembered the discussion he had with Ser Barristan when Joffrey wanted Jon’s head for winning, he then remembered that Joffrey was a monster and should never be on the iron throne while Robert on the other hand was drinking and whoring to an early grace and making the people of Kings Landing starve, he lost his honor in front of all Westeros and earned the name ‘KingSlayer’ for those people and yet his king is doing nothing and neither with Joffrey or even his father won’t care.

The whole honorable order of Kings Guard was in ruin since Robert became king, there are no good people anymore or good swordsman except him and Ser Barristan.

Right now he didn’t know what to do, he always blamed his father for what he did to Elia and her children, his mind went to Jon then _If he’s anything like his father then he would be the best king they ever had and so far he couldn’t see a reason to believe Jon might be bad_ Jaime thought to himself but then remembered that the lad is a bastard.

Jaime never believed Rheagar really raped Lyanna Stark but still a bastard has no claim, he then starts walking on the opposite side determined to find Ser Barristan but then the door opens and quietly hides and sees Jon walking away, he decides to follow him and get some answers.

He follows him and keeps the distance, he couldn't understand why he woke up so early in the morning and where was he going, was still night and not that much light around, he sees him going to God's Wood, Jaime was glad that the land wasn't covered in snow otherwise he would have heard him, Even the way he walks is just like Rheagar he thought to himself with a smile and he sees him going deeper in God's Wood, he sees him going to Weirdwood tree He wants to pray Jaime thought to himself and sees him stopping in front of the tree, he was about to come out and let him know he was here when he sees someone walking towards Jon.

It took him a moment but then he recognized him, he feels his blood run cold as ice, his heartbeat raising he could hardly breath, he still couldn't believe what he was seeing, he closed his eyes for a few moments and open them thinking it was all a Dream but no Prince Rheagar Targaryen was there talking to Jon

He had no doubts anymore the lad was Rheagar's child, Where the hell you have been for so long and how the fuck is he alive He asked himself, he didn't knew if he should just walk away or tell Rheagar he was there, he was sure Rheagar will kill him for failing to save his children but then he remembered he has another one as well, Joffrey,Robert, my father,Cersei none of them are worthy for The Iron Thron but is he Jaime asked himself.

Suddenly he feels a sharp blade in his neck, he didn't try to move "Scream or try to run away and I will gladly slice your throat" it was Ser Barristan speaking quietly, Jaime nodded slowly and Barristan moves him away from the tree and towards Rheagar and Jon.

"Your grace" Barristan said and they turn to him, He could see Jon was surprised to see him but Rheagar's face was filled with rage, he was sure then he would kill him.

He saw Rheagar walking towards him, Jaime was ready to die and then sees him hitting him in the face and he falls in the ground, Jaime didn't look at his eyes or tried to fight him, he just looked at the ground.

"You didn't protect my family" Rheagar said with fury in his voice and Jaime didn't answer to him.

"Do you have anything to say about yourself?" Rheagar asked and looking at him while he was still on the ground and didn't try to get up.

Jaime shook his head "No your grace, I failed you" Jaime answered with sadness in his voice.

"Get up" Rheagar ordered and he gets up but still avoiding his gaze "I'm really sorry your grace, I ... I never thought my father would do that" he answered his voice trembling.

Jaime didn't try to justify himself, he always felt guilty for failing his prince "I know I failed you your grace, is my fault but after killing your father I just couldn't move away, I don't know why I didn't try to go to Elia but instead I just stood there " He answered his voice full of pain and sadness.

He then feels thar his face had a little cut close to his left eye from his fist. Rheagar walks closer "Ser Jaime I don't blame you for what you did to my father, he wanted to burn down King's Landing and you saved everyone in the city" Rheagar stated calmly and that shocked Jaime How does he know about that? He asked himself and finally looks at his eyes, his face were filled with rage but sadness as well.

"I'm really sorry for failing you my prince but let me not fail you from now, let me protect your son" Jaime said determined, Rheagar looks at him and then looks at his son, to Jaime's surprise Jon nods and then Rheagar looks at Ser Barristan "I would have probably killed the mad king as well but Ser Jaime has broken the vows of Kings Guard by sleeping with his sister" Ser Barristan said angry.

Jaime was sure he will not trust and probably kill him here "Very well I trust you Ser Jaime" Rheagar said and Jaime looks at him in complete shock, he was happy to be trusted again but his prince trust him.

"But I'm telling you right now, when the time comes for my son to take The Throne, your father will die for what he did to Elia and my children" Rheagar warned him and Jaime nods.

Rheagar moves out of the way and he starts walking towards Jon along with Ser Barristan who's hand was in the hip of his sword.

"Me and Lyanna married, his name is Jaehaerys Targaryen" Rheagar said and he then thought about his marriage with Elia or did he take two wives.

Looking at his face he could see Rheagar in him and was surprised to not have figured it out immediately, Jaime doesn't waste time and kneel in front of him "I Jaime Lannister pledge my sword to Jaehearys Targaryen, true heir to the iron throne" Jaime stated.

"I Promise you will always have a place in my table and I won't ask you do anything to dishonor you, Arise Ser Jaime Lannister" Jaehearys said with a king voice and Jaime gets up.

"I will leave today for Kings Landing what are your orders your grace" Jaime asked showing respect in his voice.

"My first order is for you to kill Varys Blackfyre" Jon answered and Jaime looks at him shocked but not because of who he wanted to kill but when he heard Blackfyre, He's a Blackfyre Jaime thought disgust.

Jaime didn't ask instead he just nodded "Your father will be hand of the king and make sure to tell King Eddard Stark about any valuable information" Jon said and Jaime nodded again.

"Your grace what about Tommen and Mycella?" Jaime asked a bit afraid of what he wanted to do with them, "I will never hurt childrens and your children are safe from me, even Joffrey" Jon answered and Jaime knew he didn't really mean the last part but couldn't really blame him.

"Thank You your grace" Jaime said, Jaehearys looks at Ser Barristan and they start walking away.

Jaime and Barristan walked for some time "If you betray him I will kill you myself in the moment I think you're betraying them" Barristan said quietly but seriously and Jaime just nodded without saying anything, I have one more chance to do right this time Jaime thought to himself with a little smile on his face.

**Tyrion Lannister - After 3 hours**

He woke up in the morning ready to go to The Wall, a part of him thought that maybe is better to stay there, he was sure his father would kill him in the moment he reaches Kings Landing _At least I will know that I did something to my father_ Tyrion thought to himself a little bit happy that he was able to do something to him after everything he did to him since the moment he could remember himself.

He starts walking towards the great hall, he noticed the way the guards looked at him, some of them were happy but most of them not so much, he was sure they couldn't wait for them to leave.

He reached the great hall and he saw Jaime eating alone away from Cersei and the children, he found that odd but didn't really care that much, he saw Benjen with King Eddad talking in the high table with Prince Robb, Tyrion look around but couldn't see Sansa or Arya or the bastard, he couldn't get out of his head since last night when he saw the bastard in the high table with the king.

He didn't see Queen Catelyn so that most mean she was staying with her children.

He went to his brother "So how are you today?" Tyrion asked and noticed his little cut near his eye but didn't ask what happened while taking a sit close to him "I'm good" Jaime answered honestly and Tyrion noticed his brother was happy despite what Joffrey did last night.

"I hope our king do something to Joffrey" Tyrion said and noticed Cersei looking at them, her eyes red, Tyrion didn't know what happened to make her cry that much, he then noticed that Tommen and Myrcella were quite as well, Tommen looked very sad while Myrcella didn't really show any emotion in her face.

"You don't know?" Jaime asked surprised and Tyrion looks at him confused _What, did he feed Joffrey to the wolves, that would be something to see_ Tyrion thought to himself with a little smile and trying to image that.

"Well apparently the king beat Joffrey so much last night that Master Luwin is afraid that Joffrey will never walk that well anymore and almost all his teeths are broken including many small cuts around his face and his nose is fucked" Jaime said quietly, Tyrion fought the urge to smile like never before.

"That's very sad" Tyrion replied with a half mocking voice, Tyrion understood why Cersei was so quiet, Tyrion remembered when Jaime told him about the cat Joffrey killed when he was 5 years old.

"I will need to see him before I go the wall" Tyrion said with a bit of mocking voice but Jaime didn't say anything to that.

Tyrion saw Benjen coming to him "my lord" Tyrion said "Lord hand, he's the hand of the king" Jaime informed him.

"Good morning Lord Tyrion, we will leave soon be ready" Benjen said and walks away.

"I'm half convinced to visit the wall with you brother but I have something to do in Kings Landing" Jaime said and Tyrion looks at him surprised and thinking what he needed to do except guard the fat king.

"Well I will tell you how it is after I return" Tyrion said a bit happy and starts eating.

**Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.**


	13. Hope and Fire

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She was alone in her tent, she had married Drogo 2 days ago, she was looking at her dragon eggs, the sun has just started to rise and Dany knew they will leave soon for Vaes Dothraki, Viserys didn't seem to care that much for her good will, the only thing he has been talking about since she married Drogo was when he was getting his army, Daenerys felt alone and full of sadness and the way Drogo treated her didn't help, he would everyday come and mount her like a horse, she was getting no joy out of this and only pain and despair, she was trying to be strong and Ajana would come and talk to her about feelings and her family, to Daenerys's surprise Ajana knew a lot about her family.

She tried to move her thoughts but sometimes she would catch herself thinking ending all of this and just be done with this miserable life.

She didn't like anything about her marriage, only her dreams would sometimes makes her feel better.

In her dreams she would always see a man covered in shadows calling her name 'Dany' over and over again, Daenerys didn't know why but that voice seemed familiar but she couldn't understand when she heard it before, she had tried so many times to look at his face but couldn't see it no matter how hard she tried, she had tried to talk to him but she received no answers but Dany the man was handsome and with a good heart.

She hasn't told anyone about these dreams, to her there was no point to tell anyone, they were just silly dreams of a young girl, _You're Blood of The Dragon_ she told herself whenever she felt afraid and alone.

Ajana told her that it would take months to reach Vaes Dothraki, Daenerys couldn't understand why Ajana was trying to be helpful in the first place, she understands Ajana was her servant but she was trying to be helpful in things that she shouldn't care.

She sees the tent open and Ajana comes inside to make her ready for the day "Good Morning Khaleesi" she said with a smile and Daenerys returned the smile, Ajana gives her some food which is horse meat and eggs, Dany couldn't understand why they eat so much horse meat.

"Where's my brother?" She asked not really knowing what to talk about, Ajana sigh, Dany had noticed that she didn't like Viserys at all, not that she could really blame her, "He's with Ser Jorah, talking about armies" she answered and Dany rolled her eyes at that, "I hope my husband gives him his army soon" Dany said tired of this, she saw Ajana made a face when she said that, "You disagree?" She asked seriously, Ajana turns to her "Is not my place to disagree" she answered, Ajana was about to get up and leave but "You can tell me, I'm not Viserys" she said trying to reassure her.

Ajana turns to her "All I can say Khaleesi is that your brother is a fool if he thinks that he can conquer Westeros with Dothraki, even if for some reason they give him the army and they actually decide to cross The Narrow Sea, for them the sea is poised water" she answered honestly and Daenerys's eyes widened, _What did she mean by that, Master Illyrio said that army would be enough_ Dany thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" She asked immediately and gets up, "The Dothraki will be good only to raid villages but they're no match to soldiers with armor, they high walls and crossbows and from what I have seen none of the Dothraki wears armor, they will be slaughtered like sheeps from a wolf and most importantly no one would support you, no one would wanted to support a group of savages that is known to rape and kill" she answered with a very cold voice, Dany just stood there and couldn't believe what she heard, how had she not thought about this and she knew Ajana was right and there was no lies in her words.

She tried to catch her breath "Tell Ser Jorah to come here" she requested, Ajana nodded and left the room, Dany slowly sit down and was thinking that all this was for nothing, her marriage was for nothing and deep down she knew her husband will never listen to Viserys, her suffering was all for nothing, she felt tears developing in her eyes _I'm blood of the dragon_ she told herself and trying to fight back her tears.

After some time the tent opens and Ser Jorah comes inside, Ajana was staying outside, she gets up "You wanted me Khaleesi" he said looking at her, Dany couldn't help but notice they way he looked at her, "I will tell you something that Ajana told me and you have to be honest" she said seriously and Ser Jorah nodded.

She told him what Ajana said about her Dothraki army would be nothing compare to Westeros army and their armor, after she finished she looked at his face and she could see he struggled how to answer "is it true?" She asked seriously, Ser Jorah hesitated and that's all she needed to know that all this sacrifice was all for nothing.

_That fucking Master Illyrio lied to us_ she thought to herself angry, she knew the master must have known Dothraki were nothing to a realm army and fooled them, she then looked at her eggs and felt a connection _They're alive and I will hatch them, once they grow I will burn that Master to the ground along with his house_ she swore to herself.

"You can go now" she told Ser Jorah and he turned to leave but stopped at the entrance "your servant Ajana, I'm sure I have seen her somewhere but can't really remember where" he said seriously and she was surprised by this.

"Maybe you're just mistaken" she said but she herself wasn't sure about this.

**Ned Stark - The Night Ned Became King**

Ned was with his brother Benjen in the hall, Jon and Robb went to sleep, Benjen has been joking all night with Jon calling him prince Jon knowing he hated titles, "Benjen we need to talk" he whispers and gets up "My lord and ladies, I have to retire for the night" Ned said loudly and everyone said "The King in The North", Ned was happy about it and starts walking towards the main door and walking through the long corridor with Benjen.

He stopped walking after some time "Benjen I would like to ask you something?" He asked a bit nervous, Benjen noticed that and raised an eyebrow "What is it?" He asked, "Every king needs a hand and I need someone as Hand of The King" Ned said calmly, Benjen understood what he meant "Ned I swore on The Nights Watch" he said but Ned shook his head "I can free you from your vows, I need you by my side" Ned said determined but Benjen shook his hand "I can't do this Ned" Benjen said seriously, Ned looks at him "if not for me then for Jon, he needs you" the last part seemed to convince him a little, Benjen sigh and nodded slowly "Very well but I'm doing this for Jon not for you but I'm still going beyond the wall to bring the wildlings" Benjen stated and Ned nodded in agreement.

Ned knew very well Benjen didn't like what he did in Jon's past life and he knew Benjen was holding his true feelings but soon or later he knew he will have a long conversation with him.

"I will leave tomorrow morning, Lord Tyrion is coming as well" Benjen said but Ned already knew that would happen, "If your sword is not ready until tomorrow morning you should wait until is ready" Ned said, after some time Benjen nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if you know but Rheagar Targaryen is alive and is here" Ned seriously, Benjen looks at him like he had seen a ghost, after a minute of silence Benjen asks"Are you sure?" and Ned just nodded.

Ned had barely talk with him after the first time, he knew Rheagar hated him and couldn't really blame him "I'm surprised you still have your head on your shoulder" Benjen said with a chuckle.

"Yeh you're probably right, Rheagar and Jon are coming with you to The Wall to meet their uncle Aemon Targaryen" Ned said calmly and Benjen seemed happy about it and Ned couldn't understand why.

"Go to sleep now, is already very late in the morning" Benjen said, "See you in the morning" Ned said and walks away.

**Now**

Ned was outside in the training yard watching Jon sparing with Ser Barristan, Ned has been afraid at first about Barristan knowing the truth but he knew he was a honorable man and loyal to House Targaryen.

What surprised Ned is Jaime Lannister looking at Jon in a different way then before, Ned hoped he didn't knew the truth yet, he knew in past life Jaime fought against Night King but that was after Cersei went mad by burning innocent people with Wildfire, I hope his honorable side comes out sooner this time Ned thought to himself and saw Jon beat Ser Barristan.

Ned was very proud for Jon, he then saw Benjen coming to him "Your grace" he said with a little smile, Ned rolled his eyes at that "Yes lord hand" Ned replied.

"We need to wait until tomorrow morning for our swords then we will leave, I will go to find Tyrion and tell him" Benjen answered, Ned was glad for it because he didn't really was happy with Benjen meeting with The Wildlings but he knew Benjen was a friend to them and should be easier for him to make a deal, he also needed to announce to the lords that Benjen was Hand of The King now.

"Benjen come to Main Hall after two hours, all the lords will be there I will announce that you're my hand" Ned said with pride in his voice, Benjen nodded and walks away.

**Tyrion Lannister**

He reached where Joffrey was, not that Tyrion really cared that much for the kid but he was happy to see him put in his place, he opens the door and sees Master Luwin close to Joffrey who was lying on bed, close to Joffrey was The Hound and three Lannister soldiers, Tyrion noticed the little smirk in The Hound's face.

"How is he?" Tyrion asked trying to act like he cared, Master turns to him "He should be fine and would be better if he doesn't move that much for a week or two" Master answered, _God no I hope he leaves soon_ Tyrion thought to himself.

"He can travel in a carriage but should lay all the time" the master said and leaves the room.

Tyrion walks closer and sees that how Jaime described was not even close to how he looked like, Tyrion saw his nose was broken beyond repair, his face had a few cuts around his mouth and a big one close to his right eye, his right arm broken and his face had a purple color in a few places I really wonder if the gods were merciful Tyrion thought to himself with a little smile.

Tyrion then looks at The Hound "At least you don't need to hear him talk all the time" Tyrion said with a half mocking voice.

Sandor chuckle at that and wanted to say something but didn't.

The door opens and he sees Master Luwin coming inside and he sees The lord hand of King Eddard waiting outside "The lord hand wants to talk with you" the master said and walks to Joffrey.

Tyrion leaves the room and walks close to Benjen Stark "How can I serve you?" Tyrion asked, and noticed he was looking at him like he was analyzing him "We will leave for Castle Black tomorrow morning, I hope that's not a problem" Benjen said calmly, "no is no problem, I actually start enjoying this frozen place" Tyrion answered with a smile.

Benjen chuckle at that "Wait until you go the wall, your balls will freeze off" Benjen said and Tyrion laugh.

Tyrion was about to say something but noticed the Queen and King coming here, the king still looked very angry while Cersei was just keeping her head down not wanting to say anything, Tyrion and Benjen moves out of the way, the king knocks on the door, the door opens after a few moments, "is he ready?" The king asked with a harsh voice.

Tyrion could see from the master's face that Joffrey was not ready but Robert didn't care "No your grace he should not move and rest at least two more days" the master answered but no fear in his voice despite being an old man, Robert shook his head "No we're leaving after an hour, make him ready" Robert ordered to the soldiers inside.

"My love the master said" Cersei said desperate "SILENCE" Robert yelled at her and everyone fall silent.

Tyrion feels a hand on his shoulder "perhaps we should leave" Benjen said with a low tone, Tyrion nodded and walks away with him.

**Ned** **Stark**

He was in main hall with Robb and they were waiting for Benjen to come here, all the lords were there, Robb wanted for Jon to be here as well but Ned told him that the lords might be offended by that, the door opens and Benjen comes inside "I'm sorry for being late but King Robert needed to talk to me" Benjen said and Ned wondered what he wanted to talk with Benjen.

Benjen walks close to him and sits in his right, Ned thought Catelyn should be here but she hasn't leave the room of the girls since last night and Ned needed to visit them after this.

"My lords and ladies, thank you for being here, I want to announce that now we are a kingdom, I need a hand to help me and I'm happy to announce that my brother Benjen Stark will be hand of the king" Ned said with a high tone with determination, he was followed by 'Aya' Ned was happy that the lords seems to be happy with his decision.

Benjen gets up "you have my word lords and ladies that I will give advice and not bring dishonor to our king" he said with high tone for everyone to hear, he was followed by "Aya".

"I wish to tell you that my lord hand will go Beyond the wall to talk with someone who calls himself King Beyond The Wall and make a deal" Ned said and they lords and ladies start talking to each other, he sees Lord Umber gets up "my lord, let me and a group of men to deal with the wildlings" he said.

"I thank you for your support but my brother knows The Wildlings he even knows some of them and he believes he will be able to reach a deal and stop our war with them" Ned said seriously, some of the lords seemed happy but some of them didn't like The hand of the king going beyond the wall.

Benjen gets up "my lords I'm happy that you accept me as hand of the king but I know the wildlings very well probably even better than everyone else" _Except Jon_ Ned thought to himself with pride, "I know the king beyond the wall and I know how to deal with him" Benjen half lied.

Most of the lords nodded "I will send my brother Benjen with my best men to go beyond the wall" Ned said, "My lord let me go with your brother" Lord Umber said seriously, Ned looks at him for a moment "Very well Lord Umber, my brother will leave tomorrow morning" Ned said and lord Umber nodded.

After the meeting was over, Ned walks outside and sees that the king was ready to leave, Ned noticed there was a extra carriage for Joffrey, in an another life Ned would feel bad but in this one Ned only thinks that Joffrey should have died, he saw Robert close to Queen Cersei who didn't have her smug smile anymore, Ned noticed the look of hatred Baratheon soldiers and Lannister soldiers gave him.

Ser Barristan looks at him with a smile, he sees Robert notice him and walks to him "King Ned" Robert said with a smile, Ned smile back "No need for that Robert" Ned saw that Robert was happy that he said that.

"I'm sorry for what happened and I really hope we can return to our friendship" Robert said but Ned immediately looked away "I hope as well" Ned simply answered but he wasn't planning to ever return in this friendship.

"I understand Ned I would have done the same if someone touched Myrcella" Robert said honestly and Ned just nodded without saying anything.

"I need to warn you that Viserys Targaryen has married his whore sister to a Dothraki lord" Robert said seriously "Robert, I told you the Dothraki will never cross the Narrow Sea" Ned said seriously and Robert saw he was serious.

"I hope so" Robert replied and reach out his hand for him, Ned shake his hand and Robert walks away to his horse, as he saw Robert walking away he was thinking how could he end up like that and Ned understood very well he was always like that.

Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	14. Memories

**Jaehearys Targaryen**

He watched as the king and his men go away from Winterfell, he breathes a sigh of relief and glad this was over but he knew nothing was close to over, Jon hoped that Jaime will succeed to kill Varys and without Varys, Aegon Blackfyre and Jon Connington will be blind, _What happened last time should never happen again_ he swore to himself when he remembered the green flames destroying most of Kings Landing because of him and Cersei Lannister.

Jon knew without Varys they will never see him coming but Jon also needed to deal with Euron Greyjoy and his fucking Horn of Dragons.

Jon still wasn't sure how to deal with him, the horn works only on dragons who don't have a rider _If I ride Rheahara and my father rides Rheagal and Dany rides Drogon, that still leaves Viserion without a rider and vulnerable_ Jon thought to himself.

Jon knew Dorne can't be trusted especially after that idiot tried to steal one of Dany's dragons for himself and ended up roasted.

Jon hoped that they will be able to get Wildlings on our side, Night King will have fewer soldiers and we will have more soldiers.

_Doran will not stop until he sees Martell blood on the iron throne, he tried with Arianna and backfired horribly_ Jon thought to himself about a way to put Dorne in their side.

_If Doran never gets the raven from the Blackfyre, I might have more chances to make them in my side_ Jon thinking, a part of Jon hoped that bringing a walker in front of them is enough to bring them in his side but Jon knew that might not be enough for Doran, a part of him wanted to just kill him and be done with it, _Last time Oberyn died because he was a fool maybe he will be easier than Doran_ Jon thinking to himself.

Jon knew last time they lost because the realm was torn apart from war but now he can make sure that we're together and ready to fight him.

Jon hated to admit it but this time he didn't want Daenerys to spend that much time in Meereen, he wanted to save the slaves as well but is better if they deal with Night King first and free the slaves after the war is over.

He still wasn't sure where his father spend his 16 years, _where was he?_ He asked himself.

He had asked him but he didn't tell him that much except that he had been in Old Valyria which Jon found amazing and risky at the same time.

He was happy to have his father here but he often would think about his mother, he wished she was alive as well, he imagined himself hugging her and telling her how much he loved her, he felt tears in his eyes thinking about this.

Jon had noticed that Arya was a bit distant from him, he didn't know if is because he wasn't spending that much time with her or if there were any other reasons, Jon had noticed that uncle Ned hasn't told Arya yet that she was a faceless assassin in his past life and Jon was sure that uncle Ned didn't want that to happen again and Jon couldn't really blame him.

_If I look back I'm lost_ he told himself and a small smile was on his face.

 _I will come soon my Dany and we will be together again and this time forever_ Jon swore to himself.

"Jon you alright?" he heard his uncle from behind, Jon turns to him "I'm fine uncle, just thinking about everything" Jon answered with a little smile which made Ned smile back.

"Come to eat Jon, I'm sure you must be hungry" Ned offered and Jon nodded in agreement, they start walking inside towards the main hall, "Uncle can... can my father come to Dinner as well from now on?" Jon asked not sure how he or anyone else will react to that.

Jon knew that no one except Uncle Ned and Lady Catelyn meet with his father and he wasn't sure why or maybe Lady Stark told them to not meet with him.

That made Jon furious but he knew his father didn't really care to meet his cousins, he saw Ned Stark sigh, "Very well Jon" he answered but Jon understood that his uncle didn't want or wasn't ready yet to meet his father again.

A part of Jon thought to just drop his request "Alright, I will go tell my father to come" Jon said with a disappointed voice.

He walks back to his room and sees his father with Rheahara, Rheagar was sitting on a chair near the table with Rheahara on the table, he smiles and just looks for a few moments, he cleared his throat to let him know he was there.

Rheagar looks at him "Father do you want to come to have dinner with me and my cousins and my uncle?" Jon asked calmly, he just nods without saying anything and puts a hoodie to cover his hair.

"I don't think they like me that much" Rheagar said with a half-joking voice, Jon chuckle at that but he knew that was true, Jon shook his head "I don't care, you're my father," Jon said seriously, Rheagar gives him a proud smile and hugs him.

"Everything will be alright" Rheagar whisper in his ear and pulls away, Jon and Rheagar start walking towards the great hall.

"How does your uncle feel now that he's a king?" Rheagar asked as they keep walking, Jon thinks for a moment "He said he doesn't feel any different" Jon answered.

"Well, he better support you when the time comes or I will kill him myself," Rheagar said seriously, Jon knew he was serious and he himself didn't know what he would do if Ned doesn't support him but he knew that would never happen at least he hoped it wouldn't.

They reach the main hall and Jon immediately notices the mood of everyone there, Uncle Ned must have told them my father was coming Jon thought to himself.

Jon sees his uncle on the high table looking at him with a tired look, Lady Stark was eating like nothing is happening, Arya and Bran who were close to Lady Stark were looking at his father with awe look, Rickon on the other hand was just looking at the man near Jon because he didn't know who he was.

Robb was with Sansa looking at him with a concerned look, Theon was just eating without a care in the world, Jon had noticed that Robb was barely spending any time with Theon after he told him about his betrayal.

Uncle Benjen was close to Ned Stark and he was just smiling at him, At least one of them is happy for my father to be here Jon thought to himself.

Jon and Rheagar slowly walk to their table to eat, the only one in the hall was House Stark, Theon, and House Targaryen.

Jon and Rheagar start eating without saying a word, boiled eggs and bread, for a long time no one was saying anything to anyone, the only sound heard was the sound of people eating and the sound of the wind outside, after some time Rheagar breaks the silence "Lord Benjen, how is Master Aemon?" Rheagar asked calmly.

Benjen looks at him "the last time I saw him he was fine, he's old but he's strong and stronger than any other old man I have ever seen" Benjen answered and that seemed to make Rheagar happy.

Jon already knew Master Aemon was alive and well, Jon was happy that he would see him again, let him know that House Targaryen is still strong and is not dead.

"Lo...King Stark" Rheagar called with a half-mocking voice, Ned turns to him and Jon saw the look his uncle gave his father, the look of anger.

Jon knew very well that Ned Stark might blame his father for his mother's death or maybe for causing the rebellion.

"I'm sure after we eat we can go to the Crypts, I want to pay my respects," Rheagar said with a high tone and king voice.

King Stark just nodded without saying anything.

Jon knew this meeting would be hard but he never thought they would act like they are enemies instead of family.

"Jon" Arya called him and he looks at her "can you show me Rheahara after we eat, is been some time since I have seen her," Arya asked innocently, mentioning the dragon seemed to grab the attention of Bran and Rickon.

Jon was glad that Rickon was still just a little child and didn't really understand everything yet, "of course Arya, I'm sure she will be happy to see you again but remember no touching" Jon said and saw the look of excitement in her eyes.

The door suddenly opens and Jon sees Howland Reed coming inside with Jojen and Meera Reed, They're here to take Bran Jon thought to himself a bit sad.

Ned Stark gets up immediately with a big smile on his face "Howland is very good to have you here" Ned said happy which seemed to make the Queen smile as well.

"Your grace I'm happy to meet you but I would want to talk in private" Howland said with a serious voice, Ned looks at Jon for a moment and then nods at Lord Reed, "tell Bran to come as well," Howland said looking at Bran.

Bran didn't seem surprised instead gets up and follows him, "We can go to the crypts later," Ned said to Rheagar a bit afraid, his father just nodded his head without saying anything.

Ned Stark left the hall, Jon sees Robb coming to him "Jon I was wondering if we can spar" Robb asked quietly but Jon saw that Robb was looking at his father sometimes.

Jon made a small smile "of course prince Robb" Jon answered and Robb rolled his eyes at that, "Go ahead son, I need to go to pay my respects" Rheagar said to Jon with a sad voice.

"I'm coming with you then," Jon said but Rheagar shook his head "No I think is better if I'm alone" Rheagar responded and gets up and leaves the room.

**Rheagar Targaryen**

He was in the front of the door which leads inside, he opened the weirwood door slowly, he sees a lantern attached to the wall, he takes it and goes down, he walks forward and sees the kings of the past oh Lya you deserved a better place to rest Rheagar thought to himself.

He keeps moving forward and checks the faces of every statue and finally stops in the front of Lyanna's statue.

Just being here makes it hard for him to not cry "Hello Lya" he said quietly and puts the lantern on the ground.

"I brought you this," he said and puts a winter rose on her hand _She was more beautiful than this, she was the most beautiful woman in the world_ Rheagar thought to himself, and a tear roll down his face and falls in the ground.

"I'm taking care of our son Lya, he's a very good man, the best in the world, his hair and eyes remind me so much of you," Rheagar said with a very sad voice.

Rheagar uses his hand to remove the tears from his face "I know I'm a bit late, I hope you forgive me" Rheagar said quietly almost like a whisper.

"If only you were here, I'm afraid you would spend the whole time with him and not let me spend time with him" he swallows "I love you Lyanna Stark and I swear I will protect our son from everything, he won't suffer this time" Rheagar swore and lay down on the ground near her.

_' "I'm telling you, we will have a boy," Lyanna said with a smile and kiss his lips._

_Rheagar smile at her "No is a girl and her name will be Visenja" Rheagar answered and kiss her cheek._

_"I'm the mother here and I'm telling you we will have a little boy with your eyes and my hair" Rheagar chuckle at that._

_"Very well Lya, if is a boy how will you name him," Rheagar asked, his hand moving around her hair._

_"I think Jaehearys, Jaehearys Targaryen" Lyanna answered and he nodded._

_"Very well but I'm telling you this one is a girl," Rheagar said and start tickling her._

_"Rheagar stop," she said laughing'_

Rheagar wakes up with tears all over his face, "You alright?" He hears a voice speaking and he sees that is Ned Stark.

"I was coming here when Jon told me you were here and I saw you in the ground and I was about to wake you when you opened your eyes" Ned said to him and walks closer.

He gets up and looks at him "I'm alright Ned Stark" He answered coldly, he picks up the lantern and starts walking away, "I failed her" Ned said quietly before Rheagar moves to pass him.

Rheagar could see his voice was full of pain "You did, you ruined his life because he always reminded you that Lya loved me and not your friend Robert" Rheagar said angrily.

"He's not my....I'm a fool, I really thought Robert would be a good king or maybe I just wanted to punish house Targaryen for what your father did to my brother and father" he answered and Rheagar felt his anger raising when he mentioned his mad father.

"So you blamed an innocent child, my son deserved the iron throne more than Robert or anyone else and you knew that but your love for Robert blinded you again," Rheagar said with venom in every word.

Ned nodded "That's true, I heard rumors how Robert spend a lot of gold but I didn't believe them until your son opened my eyes to the truth. I will never forgive myself and I know full well I don't deserve forgiveness but Jon will always have my support" he finished.

Rheagar could see he was honest "That's a good start then," Rheagar said and walks away.

_**Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.** _


	15. A Long Road

**_I'm sorry for the delay I have been very sick for the last 5 days._ **

**Jaehearys Targaryen - 3 Days Later**

He was in the road towards The Wall along with his uncle, Tyrion, his father, Lord Umber and a few men that were chosen for the mission beyond the wall, a part of Jon wanted to go with Uncle Benjen and make sure it doesn't end like last time he was beyond the wall, his father was still wearing the hoodie and not talking that much, uncle Benjen had realized immediately who he was.

_' "Jon, is he your father?" Benjen asked quietly but seriously as they were walking on horseback towards the wall, Jon looked around before answering, he saw that Tyrion or anyone else wasn't close to hear what they were saying._

_Jon simply nodded without saying anything._

_Benjen sigh and looks at Rheagar, Jon knew from his uncle's face that he was neither happy nor angry to see him._

_"I will have a talk soon with him, I want to know why Lya loved him," Benjen said, Jon understood his reason._

Lord Tyrion had asked who he was but his father simply just answered that he was a friend of Uncle Benjen and wanted to see the wall.

Jon didn't really want to see that place ever again, that's where he died and he still had nightmares of that night Will they ever go away? Jon asked himself and not sure if they will actually ever leave him.

His father had noticed that he couldn't sleep well, Jon had explained that he had nightmares of his past, his father told him he could tell him about his dreams but Jon refused, he didn't want anyone else to have his burden.

He would rarely see beautiful dreams of his Dany, she would call for him, he dreamed of their first night together, it was the happiest night of his life but of course, every good thing had to end and so ended his happy life with Daenerys and their sweet little boy 'Rheagar'.

Jon saw Rheahara last night, it had been 4 days since he last saw her but still, their connection was very strong despite being away.

He was surprised to see that she had grown and was larger then he thought she would be.

She was already the size of a pony, Jon knew within a year at this rate, she would be large enough to ride.

He hoped that Jaime would be able to deal with Varys, once he was gone, Barristan will deal with Littlefinger, he still couldn't understand how could he have fooled so many people in his past life, because of him both 'Robert Rebellion' and 'The War of the Five Kings' happened.

He hides the letter of his mother Lyanna from his grandfather and lied that she was kidnapped by his father, which lead to his uncle and grandfather's death from the Mad King.

All that because he wanted to show to Lady Catelyn that he was worth it, he didn't care how many people would die as long as he would be on The Iron Throne with Lady Catelyn or Sansa by his side.

He was a bit worried that his father or uncle might do something foolish to Ser Allister Thorne, he had told his father that he was one of the men who killed him in his past life, Jon didn't know how his father would react and he was going to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid.

His mind would very often go to Daenerys and wondering how was she, he just hoped that nothing would change, he hated himself for letting his Dany marry that rapist Khal Drogo, he still couldn't understand why Bran said that they needed to wait, he just hoped there was a good reason for it.

On the other hand, he knew The North being Independence would lead to Tyrell to try and marry Margery to Robb, Jon knew Mace was stupid but Lady Olenna would perhaps deal with it, Jon knew the reason why the North was independence would spread and Lady Olenna would never let her granddaughter marry that monster and Tommen is too young which will lead to her wanting to marry Margery to Robb.

From what Jon knew, Margery was a good woman and would be a good bride for Robb.

How will I deal with Dorne? Jon asked himself, he knew Doran wanted the blood of Martell on the Iron Throne, he would most likely propose his daughter Arianna to him but Jon didn't want that.

There would be only one woman for him and that would be Daenerys and no one else.

Lord Umber was very loud at night telling stories of his fights, uncle Benjen would often join and talk together but Jon was more interested to talk with Tyrion _What would happen if I tell him about Tysha?_ Jon asked himself, Jon wanted Tyrion by his side, he had already helped them with Joffrey, maybe Uncle Ned can make him his advisor and keep him away from Tywin.

"How are you doing young snow?" Jon escaped from his thoughts when he heard Tyrion talk to him, it was evening and they would soon stop and rest.

"I'm fine lord Tyrion, just thinking" Jon answered honestly and looking at Tyrion with a smile, "Will you join The Nights Watch?" Tyrion asked as he takes a leather bottle filled with wine and drinks.

"No, I'm here to help Lord Benjen" Jon answered, Tyrion offers him some wine, Jon gladly takes it and drinks some, he was never fond of wine but it was good to distract your mind from things.

"I wish you good luck" Tyrion replied and Jon gives him his bottle back.

"What about you lord Tyrion?" Jon asked trying to know what were his plans now.

Tyrion drinks wine again before answering "I think, I will return to Kings Landing, of course, if the father doesn't take my head the moment he sees me" Tyrion answered trying to sound funny.

"You can always stay in Winterfell if you want, I'm sure father would gladly take you in his service" Jon suggested.

He could see Tyrion was thinking about what he said "Maybe" Tyrion answered.

"What will you do after you return to Winterfell Jon?" Tyrion asked and pulls out a book from his saddle and starts reading, "I think I will explore the world, I will go to Essos and stay there for some time" Jon answered honestly.

Jon saw the smile on Tyrion's face "That's a very good plan, I always wanted to see the wonders of this world, I might join you" Tyrion said looking at him.

"If you want you can come, I might train you how to use swords, if you want?" Jon asked honestly, Tyrion looks at him surprised but sees that Jon is not mocking him, they both hear some quiet laughs around them from the soldiers.

"Well that would be great, the bastard and the dwarf around the world," Tyrion said and changes the page in the book.

As they keep walking on horseback for some time, Jon hears something around the tree, even the Ghost is feeling the same "Lord Benjen we have visitors" Jon said loudly and pulls out his sword.

Benjen and the others look around and hear the footsteps around, "Come out" Lord Umber yelled and ready to fight.

Jon looks around and finally sees where they are, his father gets close to him with his sword ready, "There" Jon yelled and wildlings start running at them with axes and swords.

Jon jumps from the horse and so does the others, Jon takes his second sword 'Blackfyre' on his hand and ready to use.

"What do you want?" Benjen asked raising his sword at them, Jon sees there are at least 15 of them and they are 9 men "Give us the horses and everything you have and we will let you live" the wildling said with a mocking voice.

"Come and get it then," Lord Umber said proudly and the wildlings start running at them, one of the wildlings was about to attack Jon but Rheagar blocks his attack and cuts his throat with a very quick attack, "Stay behind me" Rheagar commanded him but Jon wasn't about to let them fight without his help, Jon sees three others running at them, one of them swings at Jon but he quickly blocks it with his left sword and opens his stomach with Blackfyre.

Rheagar kills the other two, Jon sees uncle Benjen fighting against two of them, Jon runs at him and stabs one of them through his skull, the other wildling looks at him for a split second, and Benjen attacks him and stabs him in the chest, Jon sees only 5 wildlings left but 3 of their soldiers dead.

Four of them attacks Jon and Benjen but Rheagar immediately stabs one of them through the neck, Jon kills one of them by stabbing him in the eye and then open his head, the other two die from Lord Umber with two soldiers and leave one left alive.

"Yield," Jon said with a commanding voice "You don't know what's coming for us all," the wildling said with a half-mocking voice, "I said to yield" Jon replied loudly, the wildling laugh at him and tries to attack in a foolish attempt but Rheagar stops him and thrust his sword to his neck and comes out from the top of his head.

"Wildling scum," Lord Umber said with a disgusting tone and spat his body.

Rheagar quickly covers his hair again with his hoodie but Jon noticed that Tyrion noticed his hair and eyes, Rheagar walks to Jon "How do you feel?" Rheagar asked quietly and seriously.

Jon sees his father looking at the bodies "Bad, I didn't want to kill them" Jon answered honestly and Rheagar smiles at him and hugs him.

"Thanks for the help Lord Tyrion," Lord Umber said looking at Tyrion who had a small knife with blood on his hand, Jon didn't notice that Tyrion fought any of them "it was nothing" Tyrion answered but Jon noticed the way he was looking at his father.

"Let's move, I don't want to sleep where are corpses around," Benjen said, and everyone nod at him.

**Jaime Lannister**

They have been on the road for 4 days now, he still couldn't really believe that Rheagar was alive, when Jaime heard Jon sing he knew he was Rheagar's son, he felt better since he finds out the truth I will not fail you my king, not this time Jaime swore to himself.

Ser Barristan kept glaring at Jaime like a Hawk after they left Winterfell on the first day Barristan came to him.

_"Why did you not save Elia and her children?" Ser Barristan asked when they knew everyone else was sleeping, Jaime looks at him with a sad face._

_"I thought it ended, I never thought my father would do it" Jaime answered with pain and sadness in his voice, he still remembered little Rhaenys, "The reason why I stayed as Kings Guard, the main reason was to make sure my father would never have me as Lord of Castely Rock" Jaime answered honestly._

_Barristan looks at him for some moments "I believe you, Ser Jaime but I wonder who will you choose, your father or the king?" He asked seriously._

_"I'm a King's Guard I will always choose the king" Jaime answered looking him in the eye._

_Ser Barristan looked convinced and give him a small smile._

He had noticed the mood of Cersei, she was beyond furious with Robert but Jaime couldn't really blame him, _Trying to rape a woman, if I would be there I would kill him myself_ Jaime thought to himself angry and how could Joffrey be so much like Aerys.

He couldn't understand why Cersei couldn't see that it was Joffrey's fault and no one else.

_"We need to talk," Cersei said to him after two days they left Winterfell, it was night and Robert was sleeping, they walk for some time and Jaime made sure no one was following._

_"Did you see what Robert did to Joffrey, what the Starks did to our sweet Joffrey" she said with venom in every word._

_Jaime was surprised by her statement "Cersei, he tried to rape Lady Sansa" he tried to make her see reason but she was having none of it "The beasts attacked and my horrible excuse for a husband, give them a kingdom as punishment" Cersei said her voice raising and Jaime trying to say to lower her voice._

_"Cersei, he tried to rape her, are you even listening to yourself, what would you do if someone tried to rape Myrcella," He said furiously and seriously._

_Cersei just looks at him and not believing that he was really defending them "They took one of the kingdoms which belong to Joffrey" Cersei answered her face red as Blood._

_Jaime noticed she didn't answer his question, he sighs not really knowing what to say "Listen Cersei, Joffrey needs to act like a king and not a spoiled brat who thinks he can't be touched, the mad king thought the same, and everyone knows what happened to him" Jaime said with a very cold voice._

_Cersei takes a step back from him, her eyes wide opened "You say that for your own son" she said with a disguised voice._

_Jaime doesn't say anything and doesn't really care._

_She chuckles and walks away to the camp._

Jaime had seen Joffrey on the third day, he had seen that his face was truly fucked, he was missing two fingers from the attack of the dire wolves but most of all his back was in bad shape, they needed to stop at least every 3 hours for him, he wakes up on the second day, Cersei was spending time with him but at least Joffrey couldn't really remember anything that happened to him, he had started crying almost immediately when he saw his face on the mirror but Robert had shut him almost immediately.

Jaime doesn't remember the last time Robert was this angry _Perhaps just the thought that Joffrey tried to rape the daughter of the man he thought as his brother made him so mad or maybe because he lost a kingdom_ Jaime thought but he didn't really care.

He never really had any bond with his children, Jaime had spent some time with Myrcella and Tommen but never with Joffrey, and the way how he was, Jaime didn't really care.

_**Let me know what do you think about the chapter in the comments.** _


	16. Dream of Death

**Benjen Stark**

He was glad that Jon wasn't injured, he had noticed the way Rheagar protected Jon and that made Benjen happy that his father seems to love Jon as a father should love his son.

It was night, Jon had fallen asleep but Lord Umber and Rheagar were still awake, "You're very good with a sword Clegane," lord Umber said loudly to Rheagar, he had said his name was Clegane and Benjen understood why.

"I think I will go to sleep now," Rheagar said but Benjen stands up "Can we talk alone?" He asked seriously and Rheagar nodded his head in agreement.

Rheagar gets up as well and follows Benjen away from the camp, after a short time walking Benjen stops and turns to Rheagar.

"I never thought I would meet you... Rheagar" Benjen said with a calm voice.

"Lya talked a lot about you, she said you always listened to her, if only Ned Stark was a bit more like you," Rheagar said with hatred the last part.

Benjen nodded "I know, Lya, she.. she told me she would run away that she didn't want to marry Robert Baratheon," Benjen said with sadness.

"I never once believed you really raped her, I knew her better than Ned ever would, she was a wild wolf and that's what Ned couldn't understand," Benjen said.

He noticed tears in Rheagar's face, he nods his head "Yeh she was wild, that's what I most liked about her" he said with a small smile but full of sadness.

"You know, I always felt a connection with Jon, he always reminded me of Lyanna, he rides the horse just like her but Jon has your face," Benjen said with a smile and Rheagar returns the smile.

"I wish I could meet her again and tell her how much I love her" Rheagar said trying to sound strong.

Rheagar swallows a huge breath "I hope after you return from the mission beyond the wall, we can have a drink together I will tell you all about how I meet her" Rheagar said.

Benjen nodded in agreement "That would be great" he said and they return to the camp.

 _Lya my sister I swear your son will live happy this time and I will protect him with my life_ Benjen swore and reaches the camp.

**Tyrion Lannister**

Is been a day since the attack, Tyrion was glad to have Jon to talk, to his surprise it was easier to talk to him then he thought, Jon told him he liked to read as well and that made it easier for Tyrion to talk with him what Tyrion couldn't understand the way the man with the hoodie talked with Jon, what surprised him, even more, was his hair and purple eyes, Tyrion had seen his eyes only for a short time but he had no doubt they were purple and his hair was Silver.

_That must mean he's a Targaryen or at least a family with their blood_ Tyrion thought to himself, Tyrion had noticed the way the man protected Jon during the attack Like He was a sworn shield or something Tyrion thought to himself.

It would take one more week to reach The Wall, Tyrion wasn't eager for the journey to end and maybe he would actually take Jon's advice and maybe try to help King Stark somehow.

Tyrion knew Lord Benjen was going beyond the wall to make an alliance with the wildlings, Tyrion didn't know how would he be able to do that, and if he does _what's next?_ Tyrion asked himself.

He could see there were things The Starks were hiding but he still couldn't understand what it was.

"Lord Tyrion?" He hears the voice of Jon calling him, he turns to him "What is it?" Tyrion asked.

"What do you know about A Red Comet in the sky?" Jon asked, Tyrion found that question odd but decided to answer.

"I have read many books about legends and myths, I have read about that as well, it says that when a Red Comet appears in the sky, is a sign, a Sign that dragons have returned" Tyrion answered and he thought Jon would laugh but to his surprise, he looked like he was seriously thinking about this.

"I heard that as well, what about a Dark Comet?" Jon asked and Tyrion raised his eyebrows, he never heard for such a thing.

"A Dark Comet? Where did you read that?" Tyrion asked surprised that he never actually heard of something like that.

"I saw it in a dream, a dark comet in the sky with blue flames around" Jon answered, Tyrion looks at him in disbelief, Tyrion thinks about it for a minute.

_Blue Flames? I understand red flames or green flames but blue flames_ Tyrion was thinking, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't know how to answer" Tyrion answered.

Jon nodded and doesn't talk anymore about this.

"I'm sure Castle Black will have books to read and I think some of them might give us information about Dark Comet" Tyrion suggested and Jon nodded in agreement "What do you know about The Long Night Lord Tyrion?" Jon asked and Tyrion looks at him with a surprised look.

_What's up with this talk_ Tyrion asked himself but decided to answer "The Long Night is the night which lasted for generations where blue ice monsters with blue eyes came, where the sun was hidden and it was cold for generations" Tyrion answered as it was a tale to scare children but to his surprise, Jon looked terrified or like reliving memories.

"You know I believe the Long Night really did exist," Jon said and looks at him straight in the eyes "The story of The Long Night is a story that is told even in Essos, it is told in the whole world about The Long Night then must have happened in the past" Jon answered seriously.

A part of Tyrion wanted to laugh but the other part couldn't deny the logic in his words _If is really told in the whole world then that must mean that really did happen A Long Time ago_ Tyrion thought to himself.

"I agree, you seemed to be smarter than I thought Jon" Tyrion complemented, he takes a leather bottle from his saddle filled with wine and starts drinking "Can you survive a day without wine?" Jon said with a half-joking voice, Tyrion chuckle at that.

Tyrion offers him and he starts drinking "No, I don't think I can, it makes my mind soberer" Tyrion answered and Jon gives him his bottle back.

"Maybe you're right, it does help sometimes," Jon said and Tyrion nodded in agreement.

**Jaehearys Targaryen - Last Night**

_' Jon was walking through the empty castle of Winterfell, Alone, he felt coldness walking around, there was no one around, he felt coldness to his bones, which send shivers through his spine, he looked around and couldn't see anyone only empty rooms and empty corridors "Where is everyone?" Jon asked himself as he felt loneliness like never before, even more, alone than he felt when he slept alone in the cold beds of The Castle Black._

_He walks around and reaches the great hall, to Jon's surprise he sees everyone he knows there, 'Uncle Ned, Uncle Benjen, Robb, Arya, Sansa, Bran, Dany, Lady Catelyn, Missandei even some faces he never saw before but what really send a shiver of terror in his body is everyone in the hall was sitting in the left side and right side and all their eyes were closed as they were sleeping an endless sleep._

_He breathes more heavily and feels even colder, Jon looks at the center of the hall and sees a man with a shadow face, he looks up and sees the roof was burned with cold flame and up in the sky he could see a Dark Comet with shining blue flames around._

_It gets even harder for Jon to breath he looks at his family again and they all move their head towards him with their eyes still closed and their faces froze from the cold._

_He looks at each one of them open their eyes and their eyes shine like blue crystal "No No this is a dream" Jon said to himself as he tries to move but he can't, the cold was on his skin and bones and he just couldn't move as he feels the cold going through his body to his face, he looks at the center of the table again and sees the man with shadow face opening his blue crystal eyes which sends fear in Jon's body._

_He tries to move his hand to the Longclaw but he can't move, "Come with us Jon, you will be happy here, Rheagar is waiting for you" he hears Dany talking but is not her sweet and warm voice instead he hears a cold voice like the ice when it breaks._

_"Come Snow," Robb said with the same ice voice and Jon could see the wounds in his chest when he died when he was still very young._

_"Come to your little sister" He heard Arya said with the same wound on her heart and left eye._

_"No no, I will... Save... All ......." Jon tries to talk but he barely opens his mouth from the cold of Darkness and Death_

_"You will fight Their wars Forever" Jon hears the voice of Alister Thorne._

_"Stop fighting my love just come to us and be happy," Dany said with a cold voice._

_Jon couldn't fight anymore, he was tired of nightmares of every night after he closes his eyes, he wanted to rest, he wanted to just let the darkness take him and rest._

_Jon slowly starts closing his eyes but then he feels a warm hand touching his right hand, "My son, is alright to be scared, we all get scared, only it matters how we answer to our fears" he hears the voice of a woman talking._

_"I'm tired mother, I'm tired of fighting I just want to rest," Jon said as a tear roll down his cheek and falls on the frozen floor._

_"I know my love but remember I'm waiting for you and soon we will meet again," She said and kiss his cheek._

_Jon feels himself falling but before he falls, he hears a Dragon's Roar'_

**Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments**.


End file.
